


Pretty in Pink

by Misskiku



Series: Bederia Goodness [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: Bede has finally realised that he's in love with Gloria and starts seeing her enter the Glimwood Tangle in the morning.Curious about what she's doing, Bede longs to follow her but decides not to until her Cinderace comes rushing into the Gym in a panic.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Bederia Goodness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630534
Comments: 29
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter 1

A shift of pink out of the corner of Bede's eyes made him glance towards the entrance of the Glimwood Tangle. A vivid pink that he was sure hadn't been there a moment ago. The second he looked, however, there was no one there.

Certainly not the Champion who wears that very same pink. 

Bede shook his head and continued on his way to the Gym. Somehow, even here in Ballonlea, the Champion managed to worm her way into his life. Into his thoughts. 

It was worse now that Bede had recognised his feelings towards Gloria. After those feelings and the realisation of what they were had hit him like a Double Edge from a Dubwool he'd been seeing her everywhere. 

Posters of the new Champion that he would've usually ignored on the walls of Pokemon Centres now stood out to him like white against black. Champion merchandise popped up everywhere. The cry of a Corviknight that turned out to be a simple sky taxi always made him look twice. 

And that pink. He could no longer see that colour without thinking of her, without his head turning instinctively to see who - or sometimes what - it was. 

It was driving him insane. 

What made it worse was the annoying habit the Champion had of just dropping in. Randomly. Without prior warning, without giving Bede any chance to prepare his heart for the way she would smile at him, the way his name sounded on her lips. 

If he hadn't considered her a friend as well as a rival, he might've found her random visits utterly reprehensible. That is, if he wasn't also maddeningly in love with her. 

She was the Champion, for Arceus' sake! 

She always had a legitimate reason for coming. That was why Bede made a habit of not letting it get to his head. He put up with her exhibition matches, her offers to join in the Champions cup. 

Well, he made it seem as though he was merely putting up with it. With her. He wasn't about to act like a lovesick fool in front of her. Wouldn't let her know how eagerly he awaited their next match. The only one who could really challenge him. 

As if that was all she was to him. 

No, he would do everything in his power to hide the way his heart leapt at the sight of her. The way her smile made his stomach flutter as if he'd swallowed a hoard of Butterfree. The way she said his name, so sweet and light and full of joy to see him that it made his face burn as if he'd been struck by her Cinderace's Pyro Ball. 

He couldn't let her know how he felt. Not when there was a chance she had feelings for someone else. For a childhood friend that she hugged so easily, whether it was for a greeting or a goodbye. Bede's stomach churned at the thought. 

He was still wearing a scowl on his face when he entered the Gym. 

-

The next day, Bede saw that pink again and couldn't stop the way his head turned to follow it. 

And there she was. Heading into the Glimwood Tangle with her Cinderace by her side. Bede blinked as she disappeared into the woods, his stomach flopping uncomfortably. It really was her. 

Bede almost made to follow her, one foot lifting off the ground in her direction, when he caught himself. He had Gym battles to attend to. 

And she hadn't come here for him. 

A strange weight settled in Bede's gut with that thought. It stayed with him the rest of the day, Bede not noticing how he battled without remorse and wiped the floor of every challenger who came by. 

-

He didn't see her the next morning and so Bede decided to push the sights of Gloria out of his mind and focus. 

That plan went south when he saw her that evening, heading to the Pokemon Centre as he left the Gym. Even from a distance he could see the speckling of dirt on her cheeks, the stray leaves in her long brown hair. It would be so simple to go over to her, to thumb that streak of dirt off her cheek. To card his fingers through her soft hair to pick out the leaves. 

Her soft hair? 

A rush of heat burst through him, shooting like a thunderbolt to the tips of his fingers. Without another thought, Bede stalked away before anyone saw him staring longing at the Champion with a scorching blush on his face. 

-

The next day, Bede headed to the Gym without looking towards the Glimwood Tangle. He didn't search for that striking pink. He kept his eyes forward, kept his mind clear. He didn't have the luxury of distractions. Not when he still had to prove himself as the new Fairy type Gym Leader. 

Bede had changed into his uniform, prepared to meet new or repeat challengers in the lobby, when he heard the commotion outside. People were shouting. Confused. Bede turned to the entrance, ready to stalk out there and fix whatever was causing the fuss, when a Cinderace dashed through the doors. It glanced around, ears pulled back, before it set its sights on Bede. 

The Cinderace cried and bolted over to Bede, hopping anxiously on its toes. It made a series of noises that made no sense to Bede or any of the onlookers.

What did make sense, what Bede knew instantly, was that this was Gloria's Cinderace. 

"Is it Gloria?" Bede asked and the Cinderace nodded frantically. His heart dropped into the pits of his stomach. "Show me!" 

The Cinderace bounded through the entrance and Bede followed, calling over his shoulder, "the Gym's closed today!" 

He followed the Cinderace into the Glimwood Tangle, running to keep up with the speedy Pokemon. The Cinderace cleverly kicked stones into the glowing mushrooms as they ran, illuminating their path deeper into the woods. There wasn't time for Bede to think, to process what was happening. What it meant that he was following Gloria's Cinderace. Why the Pokemon looked so distraught. 

What state Gloria was in. 

Bede followed the Cinderace deeper and deeper into the Tangle, climbing over fallen logs, leaping over thick roots and dodging wild Pokemon. His heart raced. Pulse rocketed. Mind whirled as he powdered ahead until the Cinderace jumped down an embankment and rounded a tree. 

Gloria sat slumped on the ground, leaning against the trunk of a tree, head tipped forward. 

"Gloria!" 

Her head shot up at his voice. Tears glistened on her cheeks, trailing muddy lines down her face. Bede's breath left his lungs. She was worse than when he saw her yesterday. Leaves, twigs and dirt caked her hair. Grime smudged across her cheeks. Her knees scabbed and bleeding, her pink dress stained in patches. 

"What happened?" Bede gaped.

"B-Bede…!" Gloria sobbed and more tears spilled from her eyes. Her chest shuddered with broken gasps as she tried to speak. 

"Hey, I'm here," Bede said, steadying his voice and kneeling next to her. "It's okay."

Now wasn't the time for him to freak out, not with her trembling like this. He took one of her shaking hands in his. Her fingers were like ice. She sniffled and nodded, chest heaving with every breath. Her bottom lip wobbled. 

Bede had never seen her like this before. Terrified and broken. Falling to pieces in front of him. It shattered his heart. He held her hand tight, reached out with his other and touched her arm lightly. Gloria collapsed into him. Bede's breath was sucked from his lungs as her head dropped to his chest, her hand winding tight into his shirt. She howled. Cry breaking the silence, breaking Bede's heart and his willpower and he held her close, slipping his arm around her back. 

He felt every shudder of her body. Every sob. Her Cinderace trilled sadly nearby and Bede rubbed her back slowly, gently, in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He clamped his eyes shut at his own incompetence and held her close. It was all he could do. 

Bede held Gloria until her wails turned to sobs and then into shaky breaths. Until her shuddering stopped and she sank limp against him. He waited until she peeled herself off his chest and sat up, her face flushed from crying, before he dropped his arm from her back. 

"What happened?" Bede asked, softer this time. 

Gloria sniffled and rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hand. "I… fell down there…" she pointed to a ledge not far from where she sat, the top of the mossy cliff almost two metres high. "I didn't see the drop until it was too late. Rolled down it." 

Bede winced. "Do you have a first-aid kit in your bag?" He wished he'd taken more than a split second before following her Cinderace. Wished he'd thought ahead and taken something of use with him instead of just his Pokemon. 

Gloria nodded and moved to shuffle the straps of her bag off her shoulders. He was still holding her hand. He released it as if she had suddenly burnt him. 

"Let me," Bede said, easing Gloria's bag off her shoulders to distract himself from the heat rising on his cheeks. He placed it in front of her so she could dig out the first-aid kit, saving him from having to look through her belongings. She pulled out the small, simple red kit and handed it to Bede. 

Bede opened the kit and glanced over Gloria's injuries. Her knees were raw, legs streaked in coagulated blood and dirt. She had numerous small cuts and scrapes down the bare skin of her legs, only a few of which would need a proper clean and a bandage. 

"Where are you hurt? Other than the obvious." Bede pulled out a handful of tissues and her water bottle. Dampening a few tissues, he handed them to her. "Here. For your face." 

"Thanks," she said quietly and began to wipe the muck from her cheeks. "I think… I might've rolled my ankle."

Bede looked to her black boots. "Which one?" 

"The right." 

Bede shifted her bag towards her feet. "I'm going to elevate it, alright? Then I'll need to take your boot off in order to wrap it."

He saw Gloria swallow tightly, jaw clenching. It was going to hurt. She nodded, bracing herself with a steely look in her eyes. Despite falling apart earlier, Gloria had guts. She knew what needed to be done and did it. Bede turned back to her foot, taking it gently in both hands and lifting it just enough to slide her bag underneath. 

Gloria breathed a hiss of pain through her teeth. 

"Sorry," Bede apologised automatically. 

"N-No, it's okay." She gave him a stiff smile. "I'm the one who should be apologising, making you leave your Gym and come all the way here because of a stupid fall. I just… I didn't know who else to get, who else would recognise my Cinderace and know to follow him?" 

Bede felt his cheeks warm. "It was fairly obvious your Cinderace was in distress. Anyone could see that. And it's just one day - anyone serious about the Champion's Cup will come back tomorrow." 

He was comforting her. She nodded, her smile relaxing. "Thanks, Bede." 

His cheeks felt unbearably warm now. He nodded, focusing intently on her now-elevated foot. "I'll need to take your boot off." 

"Okay." 

Slowly, carefully, Bede undid the laces of her black boot. He eased it open, glanced at Gloria. She caught his eyes and nodded. Trying as gently as he could, Bede eased the boot off her foot as Gloria bit back a grunt of pain. He then did the same with her sock, revealing an obviously swollen ankle. It was already puffing out. 

Bede quickly grabbed the compress bandages from the first-aid kit and wrapped her ankle neatly. 

"Where'd you learn to do that so well?" Gloria asked, blinking through tears of pain. She relaxed slightly when Bede finished with her ankle. 

"All Gym leader's need to have up-to-date first-aid training." 

"That's handy. Wish it was the same for the Champion. Pretty useless having a first-aid kit and not knowing what to do with it," Gloria laughed in self-deprication. "So useless I didn't even remember that I had it until you asked." 

"You were in shock." 

"Still. Pathetic Champion I am, breaking down over a fall like that." 

Bede huffed. "You're not pathetic - you're covered in wounds! I'd be more worried if you didn't show that kind of emotion in a situation like this." 

Gloria nodded slowly, dabbing absently at her cheek with the damp tissues.

"Let's get you back to Ballonlea. We'll deal with the rest of this there." Bede packed the first-aid kit into her bag and closed it, slipping it over his shoulders.

"Good idea." 

"Do you think you can walk?" 

"I… I'm not sure. I haven't tried." 

Bede stood, brushed the dirt off his knees and offered Gloria a hand. "Let's get you on your feet first."

Gloria took his hand and with a swift tug, Bede pulled her to her feet. And almost flush against him. He tried not to stiffen, letting Gloria hold onto his hand for balance. 

"Here, put your arm over my shoulder," Bede directed her, trying to ignore how tight his voice sounded. He could only hope Gloria was too preoccupied with finding her balance to notice the blush blooming across his cheekbones. She grit her teeth, rested her arm over his shoulder, and stared straight ahead. Concentrating on what was to come. 

Bede curled his arm around her lower back as casually as he could.

They'd only taken a single step forward and Gloria hissed in pain, sucking in a sharp breath. Her Cinderace cried sadly. 

"I'm… I'm okay. We can do this," she said through clenched teeth, jaw set tight.

"No." Bede dropped his arm from her back. He handed her bag to her Cinderace who looked on with a confused tilt of his head. 

"What?" 

He held onto her arm to help her balance as he knelt in front of her, his back to her. "Get on." 

"What? No, Bede, you don't have to carry me! I can walk!" 

"Not an option. I'm not letting you hobble all that way in pain. Now get on or I'm leaving you here." 

"You wouldn't!" 

Bede raised an eyebrow. "You're right, but would you rather I scoop you up in my arms or carry you on my back?" 

Gloria flushed in frustration. "Fine but… are you sure?" 

"I wouldn't have said so if I wasn't." 

"Right…" She sounded reluctant but climbed onto Bede's back anyway, allowing him to hook his hands under her knees and stand. Gloria swayed forward with the motion, resting her hands on his shoulders. 

"Is that alright?" Bede asked. Gloria nodded before realising he couldn't see it. 

"Yes, it's fine. Thanks." Her cheeks coloured as she glanced down at her legs. "But… um…" How could she say it? 

"What?" Bede glanced over his shoulder. Her thighs were distractingly warm against his hands. He tried to frown the rising heat off his face but it was a losing battle. 

The nervous lilt in her voice set Bede's blood on fire in his veins. "It's… well, it's my dress. It's kind of… riding up…" 

Bede choked on a gasp. "Th-Then tug it down!" Now his face was fully aflame. All he could feel was the weight of her body against his back, his skin burning, burning, burning where they touched. 

"I-I can't like this!" 

"Then what do you want me to do?!" Arceus, he was burning up. 

"I don't know!" 

"Then why'd you tell me?!" 

Gloria squawked indignantly. "B-Because I don't want anyone to see!" 

"There's no one here," Bede huffed. No one here except him, though he couldn't see anything like this. Thankfully. 

Bede squeezed his eyes shut. Don't think about that.

"B-But in Ballonlea…" 

"We'll deal with that when we get there." 

"Mm… okay…" 

With a rough sigh, Bede started off towards Ballonlea, following Gloria's Cinderace as it lit the glowing mushrooms in their path. 

"Tell me if it begins to hurt again and I'll put you down," Bede said. 

"Okay." 

Arceus, her voice was right in his ear. He focused on the path ahead of him, the trip hazard of roots and branches and loose stones. They trudged along slowly, carefully, until they reached the outskirts of the Tangle, the lights of Ballonlea in sight. Instead of taking the main path, Bede skirted the edge of the town, circling around until they could see his place. When Bede was sure there was no one else around, they emerged from the woods and walked straight to the front door. 

"I'm letting you down now," Bede cautioned, slowly lowering Gloria until her feet touched the ground. 

"Is this…?" 

"Ms Opal's house." Bede fished out a key from his pockets and unlocked the door. "She's letting me stay until I can get my own place." He swung the door open, letting her Cinderace inside before turning back to Gloria. She balanced unsteadily on one foot. 

"I can hop inside- hey!" she yelped when Bede scooped her into his arms, carrying her bridal-style with one hand around her back, the other under her thighs. "B-Bede!" 

He ignored her protests and stalked inside, kicking the door closed behind him. He took a few quick steps to the couch before gently depositing her onto it. He grabbed one of the cushions and slipped it under her ankle. 

"There. I wasn't going to have you hobble and whine the whole time. I'm not a sadist." He brushed the dirt from his hands that her thighs had left on him. Then he reached back and found more dirt across his back. Of course. He huffed in disgust. 

"Sorry," Gloria apologised shamefully. "Your Gym uniform is all dirty because of me." 

Bede tore the grimace off his face. "It's fine - it'll come off when I wash it." He felt like an idiot, fussing over some dirt on his clothes when she was caked in it head to toe, covered in bruises and scratches. 

"You should take a bath," Bede offered. "It'll be the quickest way to get you clean and we can deal with the rest of your cuts after that." 

"Oh, a bath sounds heavenly right now," Gloria sighed. "I think I've got a change of clothes in my bag…" Her Cinderace brought her bag over, trilling happily. She thanked it and returned it to its Pokeball before digging around in her bag. Bede left her to that as he gathered a fresh towel for her to use. 

He forced down any thoughts that threatened to arise with a scowl. He brought her a towel and a washcloth, handing them over when he noticed that she didn't have her spare clothes in hand. Her face looked unusually pale. 

"What is it?" 

"Well… it, uh, seems that I don't actually have any spare clothes. I… must've forgotten to pack them last night." 

Bede blinked at her. 

"Could I borrow some of yours…?"

Bede's heart ground to a halt in his chest. "F-Fine," he said quickly, stalking to his room before his cheeks coloured a bright crimson in front of her. It just kept going from bad to worse. His composure was crumbling. Chipping away, little by little, threatening to expose his longing for her. His damn crush was getting harder to ignore when things like this kept happening. 

How was he supposed to suppress and hide his feelings for her when his face was a beacon of embarrassment, burning so brightly, so easily. Right to the very tips of his ears. 

He took a few deep gulps of air to calm himself and gathered a plain T-shirt and a pair of shorts that had a drawstring and would hopefully fit her. Bede ignored how his fingers tingled when they brushed hers as he handed the clothes over. He ignored the way she squawked that she could hobble to the bathroom on her own, ignored the fluttering in his chest when she disappeared into the bathroom and left him alone with his thoughts. 

Bede soon wished he could shut out the sound of water running in the bath and the images it was conjuring in his mind. 

Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it. 

Bede shut himself in his room and took his time to change out of his dirtied Gym gear. He chose a pair of dark pants and a light grey long sleeved t-shirt. He rolled up the sleeves absently as he dug around in his medicine cabinet, grabbing more compression bandages, bandaids and some antiseptic with a few cotton buds. Maybe it was overkill but Bede didn't care. He needed the distraction. 

He'd finished gathering the first-aid stuff and sorting it on the counter when the bathroom door opened again and Gloria hobbled out. Bede took a long moment composing himself before he looked at her. 

And then quickly wished he hadn't. 

The shirt was too big for her yet it looked adorable hanging off her smaller frame. The shorts hug loosely to her waist. Her cheeks were rosy from the warm bath, her damp hair tied in a loose bun atop her head.

She was too cute. 

"Sit down," Bede ordered with an unnecessary bark in his tone. 

"Roger that," Gloria replied. She was in a better mood now after her bath, her dirty clothes bundled in her arms. She hobbled over to the couch and fell onto it dramatically, hefting her swollen ankle onto a cushion. 

"Give me your clothes, I'll wash them with mine." Bede held out his hand, motioning to her. 

"Is that alright?" She looked up at him, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "I could do it at home…"

"I'm putting mine through anyway. It's fine." 

With that sorted, she handed over her clothes and he put on the washing machine before coming back with the compression bandages in hand. Somehow she'd managed to soak the bandage he'd wrapped her ankle in earlier so he applied a new one before grabbing her an ice pack. 

"Thanks Bede," she said, shifting the ice pack slightly on her ankle. "I don't know what I would've done without you." 

Bede didn't respond to that. No words would form and even if they did he doubted he'd be able to say them without fumbling. How did she always know exactly what to say to send his heart soaring? 

"Where else are you hurt?" Bede grabbed the antiseptic cream, the bandages and a couple of bandaids. 

"Mostly my legs," Gloria noted, touching the scrapes on her knees. "I think I've just got bruises on my arms." 

"That makes it easy." Bede pulled a chair over to the couch and unscrewed the lid of the antiseptic cream. She didn't protest at all as he applied the cream to the numerous scrapes and cuts on her legs. She didn't even mention the fact that she could've done it herself and let him work, watching silently. 

She thanked him again when he was done and he managed to mumble a thanks and something about how it was no big deal before escaping to put everything away. 

"Why were you in the Glimwood Tangle anyway?" Bede asked when he returned. 

"Oh, you know… Champion stuff." 

Bede raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Surely you don't think I'm that gullible. If you do, then I'm sorry to say that you've got a horribly incorrect impression about me." 

Gloria grumbled. "It's… a bit embarrassing, actually." She looked away for a moment before her eyes widened. "That's it! You can help me!"

Bede frowned. "Help you with what?" 

What was she trying to rope him into now?

"Well…" she looked at him with an imploring smile, sounding out her words carefully. "I was wondering… can I borrow your Rapidash?" 

"Why? And what does that have to do with you heading into the Tangle almost every day so far this week?" 

Gloria sighed. "You saw that?" 

"You're a bit hard to miss with all that pink." 

"Oh." 

"So, are you going to explain yourself or not?" 

"Fine, fine!" she huffed. "I was looking for a Ponyta."

"... that's it?" 

"Yes!" Gloria sighed again. "I was looking for a Ponyta all this week and I didnt find a single one. I'm the Champion of Galar and can't even manage that." 

"Why do you want one so badly?" 

"I've loved Galarian Ponyta and Rapidash ever since I was little. I didn't find one when I was doing the Champions Cup so I thought I could find myself one now. Guess it's not that easy." 

"...And you thought I'd just give you mine?" Bede gave her an incredulous look. 

"No, I didn't want you to give it to me. I just need to borrow it. For a while." Her smile became nervous, she glanced away from him. 

"What for? Having my Rapidash with you isn't going to make finding one any easier."

"I…" Her cheeks coloured pink. "I wanted to breed it." 

Bede blinked at her. Stunned. "And how were you going to do that with a single Rapidash?" 

"I have a Ditto! It's just a matter of seeing if they get along and then leaving them alone for a while and…" she trailed off, her gaze leaving his again. 

"You want to pimp out my Rapidash."

"D-Don't say it like that!" Gloria blushed darkly. Almost the colour of her usual dress. 

The colour suited her, Bede realised. He studied her for a moment. 

"You want one that badly?" 

Gloria sighed. "Yes…" 

Bede's heart fluttered. "If they do get along then I guess I don't mind, but that will leave me one Pokemon short for my Gym battles," he found himself saying. "I'll have to find a replacement." 

"Does that mean…? You'll let me borrow your Rapidash?" Her eyes widened excitedly, making Bede's heart skip a beat. 

The way she was smiling at him made it difficult to speak. "Only if they get along and only if I can get a replacement Fairy type Pokemon in the meantime." 

"Then you can borrow my Mimikyu!" She clasped her hands together at the idea. "Can we try it now? See if they get along?" 

Bede hadn't expected things to fall in place this quickly. "Now? Here?" 

"Yeah! Unless you want to make me hobble somewhere else…?" she teased, waiting for his reply with an eager sparkle in her eyes. 

Bede huffed. It was too difficult to say no to her. "Fine, fine. But this is Ms Opal's place. If they break anything…" 

The warning in his voice was clear. 

"Don't worry, I'll keep my Pokeball on hand and return them if it seems like it's going downhill." 

She was so confident Bede found himself going along with it and pulled out his Rapidash's Pokeball as she readied her Box Link and retrieved her Ditto. 

Bede sent out his Rapidash first. It stood alert and ready until it realised that it wasn't in the middle of a battle and relaxed. Gloria beamed at the Rapidash and sent out her Ditto. Without needing the command, her Ditto transformed into the nearest Pokemon, taking the form of a Rapidash. The two Fairy Pokemon looked at each other for a long, trepid moment. Gloria kept her hand tight around her Pokeball. 

Bede's Rapidash approached Gloria's Ditto with slow, cautious steps. They circled each other for a moment. Studying one another. Nostrils flaring as they identified each other's scent. 

The suspension was palpable. Gloria held her breath whenever the Pokemon moved, whenever they drew closer. She caught Bede's wrist when his Rapidash nuzzled its nose against her Ditto's. 

Bede jolted. Her fingers wrapped around his wrist right above his hand. All he had to do was shift his hand slightly and he could curl his fingers around hers. A quick movement and he could hold her hand. His fingers twitched. 

"Bede, look!" She tugged at his wrist, gaze thankfully locked on the two Pokemon so she didn't see the crimson on his cheeks. He swallowed and followed her line of sight to where the Rapidash were nuzzling against one another. 

Well. That was fast. 

Soon enough they returned their Rapidash into their respective Pokeballs, Gloria beaming an elated smile. It wasn't even levelled at him yet it made his heart thrum in his chest. 

Arceus, she was adorable. 

With her Ditto and Bede's Rapidash in hand, Gloria lent him her Mimikyu. "Oh, this is so exciting! I've never bred Pokemon before!" 

"You sure you know what you're doing?" 

"Yeah, I know the people who run the Pokemon daycare in the Wild Area. They'll be the ones actually looking after the whole process. But they'll give me a call when they find an egg!" 

Sounded simple enough. At least his Rapidash was going to be looked after properly. 

With that softed, Gloria rang up a sky taxi, deciding it would be easier for her to rest at home and let Bede return to his Gym Leader duties. 

"Make sure you come back and get your dress," Bede reminded her. "I don't want to think what will happen if Ms Opal finds it…" 

Gloria chuckled. "Now, that would be interesting." 

The sky taxi landed just outside Ms Opal's house, and Bede loaded her bag into it for her as she hobbled the few steps over from the door. 

"Thank you, Bede. For everything," she said, lingering by the door of the sky taxi. "I owe you one. Well, more than one."

Bede found it difficult to hold her gaze. "Yeah, you do." 

Gloria laughed and Bede's heart sang. She leaned forward so quickly he didn't have time to react or even process what she was doing when she planted a soft kiss to his cheek. 

"Thanks," she said again, quieter this time, and climbed into the taxi. It had taken off, disappearing as a speck in the distance, when Bede realised what on earth had just happened. His face flushed a dark crimson. Blood surging to his head. 

She'd kissed his cheek. 

Gloria had kissed him. 

A strangled noise escaped Bede's throat as he stormed inside, covering his burning cheeks with his hands despite there being no one around to see. 

Arceus. 

Oh, Arceus. 

She was going to be the death of him.


	2. Eggciting Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bede can't get over Gloria's kiss on his cheek.

Two days. 

It had been two days since the incident with Gloria in the Glimwood Tangle. Two days and Bede couldn't get the tender press of soft lips against his cheek from his mind. That split second of warmth. The moment as fleeting as his gasp. Gone with a final smile and a wave goodbye. 

The memory persisted in his mind with the tingle of heat left on his cheek from her kiss. 

It didn't make sense. Her kiss. The fact that Gloria had kissed him. Confusion swirled in the pit of his stomach at the recollection. Sure, she was known for being physically affectionate with her friends, Hop especially. She hugged Hop eagerly for every greeting and parting, going so far as to launch herself into his arms at times and they'd sway in a tight embrace when they hadn't seen each other in a while. 

She was a hugger. Someone who displayed affection so easily, so casually, going in for full-body hugs like it was as simple as a handshake. 

She hugged all her friends, even if they weren't particularly close. She'd started hugging the other Gym Leaders as she got to know them. Bede had seen her giving Ms Opal a brief embrace the other day.

Yet she hadn't hugged him. Not once, not counting the desperate way she'd clung to him in the Glimwood Tangle as she'd cried, not in all the many long months he'd known her. It had already been more than a year since their tumultuous relationship had begun, starting as fierce rivals then begrudging friends and now… whatever they were, and they had never hugged. 

The most Gloria had given him in all that time had been brief handshakes after their matches. Handshakes that had started off as stiff and reluctant, forced with a sharp tug, became gentle and pleasant as time went on. His hand began to linger in hers. Never too long, not enough to bring attention to the fact that he was drawing the moment out. He'd make some comment about their battle to distract her - and sometimes himself - from their hands. 

Handshakes and nothing more. Not hugs. 

Definitely not kisses. 

It made no sense. Gloria wouldn't hug him, let alone even try to, and yet she'd kissed his cheek which was infinitely more affectionate. He hadn't ever seen her kiss anyone else. Not even Hop. 

Though that didn't mean she hadn't… 

Stop. He had to stop thinking about that. About her. He had Gym Challengers to defeat, to solidify himself as a serious contender for the strongest Gym Leader in Galar. With Gloria's Mimikyu added to his team, Bede stepped out on the pitch for the first battle of what would be another long day of forcing her from his mind. 

He greeted the young trainer and they took their places opposite one another. The hum of excitement from the crowd buzzed palpably in the air. Bede's blood blazed with determination. Eyes set forward, he barely paid attention to the announcer introducing the challenger. He had a match to win. 

And then- 

"We have a very special guest joining us today! The renowned Champion of Galar, Gloria!" 

Her. 

Gloria's bashful smile flicked up on the huge screens set high above the stadium. A silent laugh, a nervous wave at the cameras after being caught. Bede's heart stammered and he snapped his gaze to the VIP stand where she sat. 

She'd come to watch him. Waved at him across the pitch. Bede stole his eyes back to the challenger, rueing the fact he'd looked to her as a blush creeped up his neck. 

What was with her and randomly appearing! Shouldn't she have better, more important things to do than watch his match?

His match. 

Had she come here to watch him…? 

Bede steeled himself. If she'd come expecting a match then he'd give her one. A fierce spark flickered to life in his eyes as he chose his lead Pokemon. 

The challenger confidently sent out his Lampent, bursting forth into the arena with a flare of blue fire. The kid had a smirk on his face. Bede revealed nothing in his expression and sent out Gloria's Mimikyu. 

The challenger paled. 

Not the Mawile he was expecting. It was Bede's turn to smirk, a smug confidence building in him. That's what they get for assuming he wouldn't change up his team when challenger after challenger unoriginally started with a Fire type. 

"F-Flamethrower!" the challenger cried and the Lampent inhaled a breath, blue candle flames roaring to life as the Ghost pokemon readied its move. 

Too easy. 

"Phantom Force, Mimikyu!" 

Mimikyu chittered happily. A stream of fire burst forth from the Lampent, shooting fast in a wash of heat. Mimikyu disappeared beneath the blast in ripple of dark shadows. The crowd roared. The challenger gasped in panic. Lampent whirled around in the air, flames dancing this way and that as he and his trainer searched desperately for a sign of the disguised pokemon. Bede smiled and let the Mimikyu strike. 

Too quick for the trainer to react. For the Lampent to turn as Mimikyu emerged in a fountain of darkness behind the lamp pokemon. A black claw swiped from beneath the Mimikyu's disguise and sent the Lampent flying across the pitch. The flames on its candles flickered and went out as the Lampent fainted. 

Cheers erupted from the stands. A clean one-hit KO. The challenger recalled his Lampent, his face now a ghostly white. He sent out his next pokemon, the Intelleon standing tall and composed as it emerged from the pokeball's flash. 

Too easy. 

"Liquidation!" the challenger called. Intelleon shot forward with a surge of water, crossing the pitch with alarming speed.

Exactly what Bede was expecting. 

"Wait for it," Bede directed and the Mimikyu chittered in acknowledgement. 

Intelleon slammed full-force into Mimikyu. Water sprayed in all directions from the impact, Mimikyu's disguise wobbling before collapsing to the side. The challenger pumped his fists in a cheer. Right as Mimikyu swung its dark arm around and smashed a Wood Hammer right onto Intelleon's head. 

Intelleon staggered backwards, grasping his head as he stumbled. And a well timed Shadow Ball launched into his chest. 

The challenger recalled Intelleon before Mimikyu could attack a third time.

The match was simple. 

The kid's Gloom fell to Mimikyu's Psychic. Corvisquire defeated by another Phantom Force in combination with a Shadow Ball. 

Intelleon was the last to fall. Wood Hammer did it's job. 

The crowd lapped it up and went nuts. Screams and cheers roared all around Bede. With a friendly, post-match handshake, he gave the challenger a few words of advice. He didn't know if the pale-faced kid heard him over the buzz of noise even though he nodded stiffly. The kid trudged away and Bede finally looked towards the VIP stand again. 

Where Gloria was watching him with a grin, elbows propped up on her knees, chin in her hands. He managed a nod, heat trickling through his body from her smile, and he stalked to the exit before the warmth could spread to his cheeks. The last thing he wanted was for his full-faced blush to be broadcast on the screens for all to see. 

She was in the waiting room when he arrived. With her pink dress still in his possession she'd worn a pink tartan skirt, a casual black shirt with a Espeon curled on the front and dark tights concealing the cuts and bruises on her legs. More pink.

It suited her. 

Bede swallowed that thought when she smiled at him, standing from the bench without wobbling. 

"Great match out there!" she praised. "Smart idea leading with Mimikyu. You two worked really well together!" 

"Hardly. That wasn't what I would consider a match at all," Bede said. He brushed off her praise, feigning boredom as an excuse to look away from her. 

Gloria laughed. "Still aiming to be the strongest Gym Leader?" 

"Of course. What do you take me for? I'm not going to stop until I'm recognised as the strongest Gym Leader - no, trainer - in all of Galar." 

A sparkle of challenge glimmered in her eyes. "I look forward to it!" 

Bede's stomach flip-flopped at her determined, excited smile. Eager. Interested. He swallowed again. "Hmph, I'm not going to go easy on you the next time we battle. Don't expect me to hold back just because you haven't been Champion for long. I plan on being the one to take that title off you!" 

"I don't plan on losing that easily," she countered. That grin - the one she always wore to her battles - flashed at him. He'd never seen it this close before. Not with her standing a few feet away instead of opposite sides of a pokemon battle. 

"Speaking of battles," Gloria said, changing the subject as that grin of hers faded. "How's Mimikyu going? You were really in sync on the pitch out there! Hard to believe you've only had her for two days." 

"See for yourself." Bede released Mimikyu into the waiting room. She looked around, saw Gloria, and launched into her trainer's arms. 

"Hey, I missed you too!" Gloria giggled happily as the Mimikyu snuggled into her chest. 

The sight had an immediate but strange effect on Bede, he stiffened at the flutter in his stomach, the spiking of his pulse in his chest. He tore his eyes away as if he was witnessing something he shouldn't. 

"She getting along with the rest of your team?" Gloria asked, nuzzling her cheek on the top of Mimikyu's disguised head. 

"No issues there," Bede said. "Despite being completely uncultured, reckless and mischievous - I can't think of where she would have gotten that from - she's performed better that I expected." 

"Hey!" Gloria huffed. "Hang on… was that a compliment or not?" 

Bede made a non-committal noise in his throat, shrugging with a coy tilt to the corner of his mouth. 

Gloria rolled her eyes with a short, frustrated huff. "I'm never going to get a proper compliment out of you, am I?" 

"I don't give compliments out for free unlike a certain someone who I'm not going to name." He looked pointedly at Gloria. 

"Well, sorry that I like being nice to people! You should try it sometime!" She pouted and Bede's heart squeezed at how damnably cute it was. Her lips curled, arms wrapped tightly around her Mimikyu as she peered over it at him, cheeks rosy with indignation. 

Utterly, damnably adorable. 

"And here I thought I had been nice to you after carrying you all the way through the Glimwood Tangle on my back the other day," Bede countered, raising a smug eyebrow. "Or does that not count in your books as being nice? Weren't you the one who said you 'didn't know what you'd have done without me?'" 

Gloria flushed. Her Mimikyu squirmed in her arms as she hugged the pokemon tighter in embarrassment. "Okay, okay. That was… very nice of you. And sweet. And… unexpected. All of it." 

Now Bede's cheeks began to colour. He found something else to say, something to distract himself from how adorable she looked peeking over her Mimikyu at him. 

"Unexpected? You thought that I would have ignored you and left you there in the woods? I didn't realise you thought that little of me."

She paled. He'd gone too far. 

"N-No, not that! I mean… everything after. You were… so sweet to me. I'd never seen that side of you before. It surprised me." 

Oh. 

Everything after. The bath, letting her borrow his clothes. Tending to her ankle and the cuts down her legs. Washing her dress. 

The kiss she planted on his cheek. 

No, no, no, no! Now was not the time to remember that! 

"Well, I don't make a habit of doing that for just anyone." 

"Oh." Her eyes widened fractionally. 

Bede realised with a start, with a surge of heat, what he'd just said. "Y-You're the Champion. It wouldn't have been right to have done anything less."

"Right. Okay." She nodded into her Mimikyu, her response muffled in the pokemon's disguise. He could still see the tips of her ears burning pink. 

"A-Anyway, how's your ankle doing?" Bede asked, desperate to change the subject. "Should you really be walking around like this? Here I thought you might finally take your self-preservation more seriously." 

"It's not too bad, actually." She wiggled her foot in the air for emphasis. "I already took two days off and I'm taking it easy at the moment but it hasn't been giving me too much trouble." She sat down on the bench, cuddling her Mimikyu who happily snuggled into the embrace. She planted a gentle kiss to the top of Mimikyu's head. 

Bede flushed as if he'd been the one kissed instead. Damn Mimikyu was so lucky- 

No. No, he was not jealous of her pokemon. 

"When do you finish tonight?" Gloria asked. 

Bede's heart skipped. "Depends on the amount of challengers. Why… do you ask?" 

"Well, I wanted to return your clothes and pick up my dress sometime if that's okay with you. But if you're going to be busy…" 

"Tonight is fine." 

Gloria smiled at him. "Great! Text me when you're free then." 

"That would be rather difficult considering I don't have your number." 

"Oh!" Gloria's eyes widened in realisation and it made Bede's heart flutter strangely. She dug around in her bag before pulling out a shiny card and handing it to Bede. "Here, it's my rare League Card. It's got my contact details on the back." 

It was not what he was expecting. Her card. The picture on the front, a glossy heart pattern shining in the light. It was Gloria alright - the glamourous woman in the picture had her smile, the same spark in her brown eyes, the same long chocolate brown hair - but it was so far removed from the Gloria he knew. 

Gloria lounged on a regal white couch, long legs extended out before her. She wore a fancy pink dress, the same shade as her favourite. Intricate lace decorated the close fitting bodice, down to where the skirt flared at her waist. Her right arm slung over the back of the couch, Gloria faced the camera with a knowing smile. Her hair flowed in graceful waves over her shoulders. 

"It was Nessa's idea," Gloria chuckled nervously. "I'd never worn so much makeup in my life! My face actually felt heavy!" 

Makeup. Right. That must be why her eyes, her gaze, looked so alluring. Why her pink lips looked so glossy and tantalising. Why he couldn't stop staring. 

"O-Oh, it's you? For a moment, I couldn't tell who it was." He cursed the tightness of his throat. It was so hard to speak, to form words on his fumbling tongue. Bede slipped the card into his League Card case as Gloria huffed, jutting out her bottom lip in a pout. 

"I don't look that different."

Oh, that pout was adorable. A spear of heat shot through Bede right to the tips of his fingers. Damn it, the dusting of pink on her cheeks filled with that infuriating warmth again. 

"Well, I'd have to study it closely to see for myself…" 

"Please don't!" Gloria flushed and covered her face with her hands. "It's hard enough just handing those out…! It's so embarrassing!" 

"Then why'd you go along with it? You're the Champion. Hardly think that makes you a pushover." 

"It was fun, I really enjoyed the whole process… I just didn't think about having to actually give them to people…" she lowered her hands slowly, peering at Bede over the top of her Mimikyu. "Please don't show it to anyone else! I'm only giving them out to the other Gym Leaders and my close friends. I wouldn't be able to cope if other people saw it!" 

Close friends. That meant Hop… 

Bede sobered instantly. "I won't." 

"Oh, and while we're at it, you can have my updated League Card! I got a new one done since I'm the Champion now." She brought it out and handed it to Bede. 

He feigned disinterest. "Never said I wanted it but if you're handing it out…" 

She snatched it back. "Well, if you don't want it…" 

"I didn't say that." Bede's brow twitched into a frown. 

Gloria tilted her head, dangling the card between her finger and thumb. Toying with him. Waiting for him to admit what was burning on his tongue. 

"I… suppose there is a part of me that does want it…" 

She raises her eyebrows. "Good enough, I guess." 

Bede took it from her before she changed her mind again and glanced at it briefly. Enough to see that it showed Gloria in her Champion's uniform, cape and all, sitting on what appeared to be a throne painted in the same colours of her uniform. She had that stunning, dangerous grin on her face that she would reveal in the heat of battle. That blaze in her eyes. One foot resting on her knee, she leant back, hands poised on the arm rests, and she grinned at the viewer. 

Now that looked like Gloria. 

Even though it was a quick glance, the intensity of Gloria's gaze set something aflame inside Bede's chest. His heart hammered against the cage of his ribs. He tucked the card away. 

"That's it? No snarky comment?" 

Heat had risen up his neck and began to pool across his cheeks. "It's not bad, I suppose. For you, that is."

Gloria huffed. "There's no winning with you, is there?" 

She'd already won his heart. 

Gloria rolled her eyes and shifted Mimikyu off her lap to stand. "I've got to get going, Hop's expecting me soon."

Hop. 

Again. 

Clarity crashed over Bede in a cold wave of reality. He recalled her Mimikyu and pocketed the ball. He was an idiot, letting his heart run after her when there was another who had her attention. Another who had the advantage of a whole childhood, of tight hugs and honesty, over him.

Gloria gave him a parting smile, her eyes crinkling slightly. "I'll see you later tonight. Remember to text me when you're free!" 

She left with a bounce in her step and Bede cursed the way her smile and those simple words made his heart flutter.

He was an idiot. A complete and utter fool. He loved someone who was in love with someone else. 

He hated it. Hated being second best. 

But his heart wouldn't listen. He watched her leave, eyes following her as she disappeared through the door. 

It hurt. 

But he didn't want to be in love with anyone else. 

-

Bede composed himself and headed out the same door Gloria had left through, ready to greet the next challenger and send them off to the Gym mission. 

Gloria was still in the lobby, Rotom phone to her ear. "Yeah, I'm in the Gym," Gloria said. "What? Here?" 

"Gloria!" 

Bede stiffened at that voice. As Hop burst through the Gym doors and swept Gloria into a tight hug. She laughed in confusion and happiness, eagerly returning the embrace. 

A sliver of ice dug into Bede's heart. Before he knew what he was doing he tugged Gloria out of the hug by the back of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" The venom in his voice shocked him, running like ice through his veins. 

Gloria startled, glancing over her shoulder at him, before flushing darkly. 

"B-Bede!" She tore herself away from him, brushing down the back of her shirt.

"That's called a hug. Maybe you've heard of it?" Hop scoffed, folding his arms. "Pretty sure I'm allowed to hug my best mate without your permission." 

"You're making complete fools of yourselves." The words burned his throat like acid. "Maybe you should pay attention to your surroundings before people tell you to get a room. This is a Gym - if you're not here for the Gym Challenge then you need to leave." 

"S-Sorry Bede!" Gloria squeaked. The crimson blush on her cheeks made his stomach churn. "We were just leaving!" She grabbed Hop's wrist and tugged him out of the Gym before they could argue any further. It left a bitter taste lingering in Bede's mouth that poisoned his thoughts for the rest of the day. 

-

With the last challenger for the day defeated and the Gym clearing out, Bede stared at his Rotom phone. Gloria's rare League Card in hand, he input her number into his contacts and paused. Stared at her number. Opened a blank text and paused. Again. His stomach was a heavy weight in his belly. 

What was he doing?

Bede huffed and put away the card, his mind drawing a blank. He had to text her. Let her pick up her dress so he could finally bring the matter to a close. 

The sickly churning in his gut swelled with trepidation. He didn't want to see her. 

He wanted to see her. 

Two sides swirling together in his gut, in his mind. It wasn't right to feel this way about her, to have this searing irritation towards her for spending time with Hop. A burning, burning frustration she didn't do anything to deserve. A cold, heavy weight sank onto his shoulders, knowing he wasn't the one to make her smile like she had earlier, to make her laugh as she had in Hop's embrace. 

He tasted bile. Swallowed it down and typed a curt message. 

Bede: I'm free

There. He'd done his part. Bede pocketed his phone and gathered his stuff to leave, having already changed from his Gym Leader uniform into his casual clothes and pink jacket. 

His phone buzzed to life in his pocket. Bede jolted, a spike of adrenaline coursing through him as he tore his phone from his pocket and saw Gloria's name on the caller ID. 

She was calling him?! 

Bede tightened his jaw, answering the call and placing the phone to his ear as he tried to calm the rapid crescendo of his heart. 

"Wh-What?" Bede barked, scowling as his cheeks began to burn. He tugged at the collar of his jacket, hitching it higher. Damn it. Why did she have such an affect on him?!

"Hey, Bede!" Her voice sounded the same; light-hearted and bright. Right into his ear. "I got your message - I can be over in like, fifteen minutes if that suits you? I've just got to grab a sky taxi and I'll be over." 

So soon? At least he had a warning this time. 

"That's fine," Bede said, trying to sound as casual as he could through the tightness in his throat. He felt too warm, too flustered, too sweaty all at once. 

"Great! I'll see you soon, then!" 

Bede muttered, "Bye," as she ended the call and hung his head. 

Arceus. 

A few simple words, just hearing her voice, was enough to awaken a torrent of emotions inside him. 

Damn it. He was too far gone.

-

Those next fifteen minutes were the longest in his life. 

It would have been better for her to have dropped in randomly, unannounced and unexpected, than to have anxiety crawl up his throat with every minute that passed. He paced nervously in Ms Opal's quaint living room. 

It was different, having her come over this time. There was no sense of urgency. No task for Bede to focus on. Sure, she was coming here to get her dress and return his clothes but the whole thing was so simple. The way it was between friends. 

It was getting harder and harder to hide the fact that he saw her as more than a friend. 

Knocking on the door, three times in quick succession, broke Bede from his thoughts. He strode over and opened the door for Gloria before gaping at her. 

"What is that?" 

Bede stared at the cap she had on, the Fairy Gym logo emblazoned on the front. His Gym. 

Gloria beamed at him. "It's cute, isn't it? I saw it when I was in Wyndon and just had to get it!" 

Bede felt his cheeks burn. It was just a stupid hat, nothing more. 

"It looks ridiculous." Bede turned away from her, closing the door after ushering her in, so he didn't have to face her. Her and her love for all things pink.

Gloria laughed. "Wait 'till you see what else I got!" 

There was something in her tone, in that laugh of hers, that made him pause. He watched her warily as she set her black bag on the couch and opened it up, searching for something inside. 

"Tada!" She pulled out a plush doll, holding it up with glee. With a cheeky grin. It took a moment for it to sink in. The doll had a mess of fluffy white hair. A Fairy Gym uniform. Not just that but one that hung a bit long and was tied back. 

Bede paled, face going white. The pink. Then finally scorching red. "That's-?!" 

"A mini Bede! It's it adorable?" Gloria chimed, holding up the monstrosity. "There's so much merchandise of us! Oh, and there's more!" 

There's more?! 

Bede's head spun. Heart pounding like thunder in his ears, he couldn't think straight. Couldn't breathe properly. Why did she buy something like that?! How was he supposed to take this?! 

"Look! He's even got your jacket!" She held up a miniature version of the pink jacket he was wearing. "You can change their clothes too!" She tugged open the back of the mini Bede's shirt with the sound of Velcro tearing. 

"What are you doing?!" Bede's heart stopped. 

She didn't look at him. "Changing his clothes. I like the jacket better." 

Bede burned with indignant embarrassment, glowering at the wall to the side so he didn't have to watch Gloria strip and change a doll version of him. 

"You are unbelievable…" Bede muttered. His cheeks ached as he flushed darkly. 

"What? I think he's cute! He's even got a little scowl too!" She laughed again, pointing at the doll's eyes, sewn in with violet thread. "Pretty accurate if you ask me." 

Bede had to wonder if she was trying to make him combust to death the way she was going on about that stupid doll. 

"They're so soft and squishy," Gloria noted. "Pretty good quality for merch if you ask me!" She gave the doll a few squeezes as if to prove it. 

"Why would you even buy something like that…" Bede sighed. He brought a hand to his brow and shook his head. Pretended it didn't feel like his heart was ricocheting around in his ribcage. "It's utterly ridiculous and a waste of money."

"Aw, don't say that! Mini Bede's so cute though! How could you say that to his adorable face?" She wiggled the doll's plush arms up and down in the air. 

Bede frowned. "Very easily." He leant closer to the doll, trying not to notice the way she cradled it in her arms. "It's ridiculous and a waste of money." 

Gloria puffed out a breath of air and turned away, hugging the Bede-doll closer. "Fine then, be like that. I happen to think he's cute." She put the doll back into her backpack and pulled out a cloth tote bag. She held it out to Bede. "Here, your clothes. Thanks for letting me borrow them. I made sure to wash them too, so you can't complain that they're gross or anything."

Bede rolled his eyes and took the bag off her. "I'll go and get your dress then. Give me a moment." He headed off to his room and Gloria took the time to peruse the display of tea in the kitchen. 

"Ooh! There's so many types of tea!" Gloria exclaimed in awe, clasping her hands together in glee. "Roselia tea, lavender, oh - there's an Applin blend too!" 

She was so excited that it stopped Bede before he retrieved her dress. An eager sparkle lit up her eyes. Her attention bounced between the different tea blends that Ms Opal had, each time finding something new and interesting to chime about. 

"Would you like to try one?" Bede headed into the kitchen, his offer making her whirl to face him. 

She gasped. "Oh, can I? Is that okay? Are you sure Ms Opal won't mind?"

"She won't. She's always forcing them on me anyway." Bede shrugged and stood beside Gloria in the kitchen. "I'm sure she'll be glad to know someone else enjoyed it. Besides, if I didn't offer you any then I'd be reprimanded for not being a good host." 

"Oh, then can I try the Applin blend? Apple and cinnamon tea sounds amazing!" Gloria bounced on her toes in excitement. Bede bit back a smile. She was so obvious in her emotions like a child. Innocently happy. 

It made him relax. Loosen the tension in his shoulders and breathe easier. Seeing her so happy and bright, despite all the pressure she'd endured as the Champion and Hero of Galar, then it gave him a sliver of hope. 

Everything would be alright. 

Bede filled the kettle with water, enough for two, and set it to boil on the stove. Gloria opened the Applin tea pack and breathed in the scent with a euphoric smile. 

"It smells so good!" she sighed happily. "Like an apple pie!"

"You're not meant to inhale it," Bede chided lightly, rolling his eyes at her with mirth, and took the pack off her.

"I know!" 

"You sure about that?" Bede scooped a measured teaspoon into the waiting teapot. "It looked like you were about to bury your nose into it for a moment there." 

"I was not!" 

Bede chuckled softly at her flustered pout. He glanced up, looking briefly out the front windows, about to quip back at her before his heart leapt into his throat. He practically dropped the tea pack on the counter and snatched Gloria's wrist. Without so much as a word of explanation he tugged her into his room and shut the door. 

"Now of all times?!" Bede muttered under his breath. 

"What's going on?" Gloria asked. She blinked at him in shock before her eyes began to wander around the room. Bede's bedroom. 

"Hey! Eyes front!" Bede stepped in front of her before she could study his room. A bashful scowl narrowed his violet eyes. "Don't you dare gawk at my room." 

Gloria raised her eyebrows but nodded in confused surrender. "Okay, okay. But why'd you drag me here in the first place then?" 

"It's Ms Opal," Bede whispered in a hushed tone, craning his ear to the door. "If she knows that you're here, she won't let me here the end of it." 

"Right…" Gloria trailed off and then gasped, "oh, wait! My bag's still out there!"

The front door clicked open. 

"Shh!" Bede hissed. Focused on the door, he didn't notice how close they were standing until then, until Gloria leant over in order to hear what he was listening for. 

A bark of complaint rose in his throat and he caught it before it escaped, before he could snap something he'd regret. Right as his door swung open. 

Bede blanched, turning white as Ms Opal cased her keen eyes over them. 

"Now, I don't mind you having your girlfriend over, but I would much rather you let me know in advance so I don't accidentally intrude on a private moment between you two," Ms Opal said, a twinkle in her eyes. 

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" Bede barked, a rush of crimson washing over his face. 

Ms Opal smiled knowingly. "You say that, yet you're holding hands." She tapped at their joined hands with her umbrella casually. Bede yanked his hand away. "And I believe I saw her dress in your room not a few days ago. Your affections towards each other are fairly obvious, my dears."

Gloria coloured pink and gaped at her shoes. 

"Th-That's not…!" The words left Bede at the sight if Gloria smouldering beneath a blush. His blood felt electric. Jolting like fire through his veins. 

Ms Opal chuckled. "Ah, young love. I don't mind you having her over, just make sure you're careful. We wouldn't want any unfortunate surprises on our hands." 

Gloria sounded an embarrassed squeak in her throat. 

For the final blow, Ms Opal tapped Bede on the shoulder lightly. "Make sure you use protection. You can't always afford to trust your judgement in those circumstances!" 

"E-Enough! We get it you… you…! Wh-What are you here for anyway?!" Bede brushed Ms Opal's hand off his shoulder. He wouldn't look at Gloria. 

"Oh, I just came by to grab something I'd forgotten. Then I happened to see lovely Gloria's bag on the couch and wondered where she was." She pottered away, collecting a container of sweets from the kitchen. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything." The insinuation in her tone sent a score of heat right down Bede's spine. 

"You didn't! There was nothing to interrupt!" 

"Oh? Then you won't mind if I stay and have a word with Gloria here?"

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?!" 

Ms Opal chuckled again. "I'm just kidding, my dear. I'll leave you two alone." She winked at Gloria who flustered and stared intently at her feet again. 

The click of the front door closing left the house in a stiff silence. Heat prickled at the back of Bede's neck. His ears burned. He forced a glance at Gloria, who was still fascinated by her laces. 

"So… that's what you meant…" Gloria mumbled quietly. 

Bede snapped his gaze away. It was hard to breathe. The air was too thick. Too warm. The kettle whistled and gave Bede something to do, to focus on, as he desperately tried to settle his thundering heart. 

"Ms Opal is always like that. You don't have to take anything she said seriously." 

The sound of hot water pouring into the teapot filled the silence. The lid clattered, teacups clicked as Bede retrieved them, letting the tea slowly steep. 

"You seem to get along well." Gloria quietly stepped over, out of the doorway to his room and into the kitchen. "It looked like she enjoys teasing you." 

Bede huffed. "You have no idea. Living with that woman is absolute hell at times." 

Gloria breathed a soft beat of laughter. "You say that, but, to me it looks like you're happy here." 

Bede paused. He looked at the teapot, a golden hue slowly blending into the clear water, his expression growing pensive. 

"...Perhaps. It's not the worst place I could be." 

Gloria scoffed, blowing out a puff of air. "You're so not honest with yourself. It's not going to kill you to admit that you actually like living here. There's nothing wrong with that." 

Bede began to pour the tea. "Isn't there? She's not my mother. She's not family. I have no right to be here, to be mooching off a stranger and owing her a debt. I should be finding my own place. Being independent." 

"Bede, you're only sixteen."

"Seventeen," he corrected her. 

"Ugh, I missed your birthday again?! Wish you'd just tell me when it is so this doesn't keep happening." Gloria huffed. "Anyway, that's not the point. It doesn't matter if Ms Opal's not your blood relative - she cares about you. And family is more than just genetics! It's whoever, whatever you want it to be. Whether that's pokemon or a strange, persistent woman who makes you her successor of the Fairy Gym." 

"You're saying Ms Opal is my family." 

"Only if you want her to be. It's up to you." 

Bede looked at her now, the concern in her eyes sinking something strange into his heart. A strange feeling of tightness. A warm squeeze. It was somehow fuzzy and light. Not uncomfortable. 

"You make it sound so simple," Bede said, shaking his head. He brought the teacups and teapot over to the dark wooden table before taking a seat. 

"It can be," Gloria said as she sat opposite him, bringing her cup closer so she could breathe in the rich scent. 

"You're meant to drink it, by the way." 

"I know that!" Gloria puffed out an indignant breath. "Just let me enjoy the smell for a moment! Sheesh!" 

Bede's lips quirked into an infinitesimal smile which he hid behind the teacup as he brought it to his lips to cool it with a gentle breath. "Just checking." 

Gloria rolled her eyes. She blew on her tea for a few breaths before speaking again. "You know, I consider my pokemon part of my family. We've been through so much together, it just feels natural to have them there." She took a tiny sip of her tea, flinching at the temperature. "I think family is whoever makes you feel safe and loved. It feels like you're home when you're with them. That kind of thing." 

"Hm." Bede answered with that ambiguous noise and nothing more. 

Gloria's heart sank slightly. She'd hoped to get Bede to open up to her, even if it was just slightly. Every time she'd tried to get closer to him, to peel back the layers he was hiding behind, she'd hit a wall. Just like this. 

"Mm, this tea is pretty good!" Gloria hummed in delight, changing the subject. "I'm so jealous that you have all these incredible teas lying in front of you every day! You can just pick and choose from then anytime you want…" She sighed whimsically. 

"They're not going anywhere."

"What?" 

"The teas. They're not going anywhere. They'll be here next time too." 

Gloria put down her cup and stared. "Next time? Is that… is that an invitation? I can come here again?" 

Bede drank his tea slowly so he didn't have to feel her gaze on him. She was still staring at him when he placed his cup down. 

"You've still yet to return my Rapidash, remember? I wholly expect I'll be seeing you again at some point. You have a way of turning up out of the blue." 

"That's right! They sent me a picture!" Gloria excitedly for out her phone and flicked through it for a moment before the Rotom phone hovered over to him. The image on the screen showed two Rapidash resting on lush grass, snuggled up close. 

"The message said they're getting along really well. I don't think it'll be long now until they find an egg!" Gloria beamed happily. Her Rotom phone flew over to her and she pocketed it. "You'll have your Rapidash back soon enough." 

"Good." 

Gloria rested her chin in her one hand, smiling at him. Her eyes softened. "You really love your pokemon, don't you?"

Bede looked at her questioningly. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing really, it just makes me so happy when I see such a strong bond between trainer and pokemon." 

Her smile set off wild butterfrees in his stomach. A warm feeling remained in his chest as they leisurely drank their tea and chatted. Time passed too quickly. The tea disappearing too fast. It wasn't long before Gloria huffed that she had a few busy days ahead of her and Bede knew she would stay much longer. When he stood and gathered their tea cups, he noticed the sun had begun to set. 

Had it really been that long? 

Bede retrieved Gloria's dress from his room as he'd meant to earlier. He grabbed his own clothes from inside the tote bag she'd brought them in and handed it back to her with her dress. 

"Wait, did you iron it?" Gloria gaped as she held up her neatly folded dress. "You didn't have to!"

"It's not a big deal. I was ironing my own clothes and just happened to do yours as well." 

"Still. Thanks, Bede." 

Again. That smile of hers toyed with his heart, sending it fluttering. He purposely ignored it. Purposely stuffed those emotions away into a deep corner of his mind.

The sky taxi came sooner than Bede would have liked. 

"Thanks for the tea," Gloria said as she headed out the door. "It'll probably be a couple of days, maybe a week, until I'll be free enough to come by again. Hopefully there'll be some eggciting news by then!" 

Bede huffed. "Really?" 

"Aw, come on! That was a good one!" 

"No, it wasn't." 

Gloria rolled her eyes dramatically and climbed into the sky taxi. "Whatever. It was funny." 

Bede bit back a smile at her forcibly sour expression. "Bye, Gloria." 

"See you!" Her smile returned. Just like that.

And just like that she was gone.

-

Bede felt strangely warm the rest of the evening. Fuzzy and warm. He kept thinking back to Gloria's visit, both to the Gym and his place. The Fairy-type cap she wore. The Bede plush. 

If he'd been any more conceited he might have thought she was trying to flirt with him. That she'd deliberately chosen things that represented him. 

But Bede had already been shot with a dose of reality that morning when Hop had come by the Gym. She'd hugged him so tight, laughed in his embrace. 

It was so obvious her heart already belonged to another. 

Bede's phone buzzed as he got ready to sleep and he lazily grabbed it, seeing a new message from Gloria. There was a picture attached. 

Gloria: they're all ready for bed!

The picture attached was focused on a bed, four plush dolls sitting side-by-side propped up on cushions. It was obvious who they were meant to represent. He'd already seen the Bede-doll before. Next to it sat one with brown hair, wearing the Champion's uniform and cape - Gloria. Beside the Gloria-doll there was one representing Hop and then Marnie. 

She'd bought all of them. Not just his. 

Bede's heart dropped. The warmth drained from him like a bucket of water emptying as the bottom fell out. He absently scanned the rest of the image before he froze. Was that…? 

Oh. 

Bede: maybe you should clean up your drawers before taking a picture with them in it. 

Silence. 

Bede's phone buzzed to life with a call from Gloria. He smirked and answered it. 

"Hey-"

"Delete it!" Gloria shrieked into his ear. "Oh, Arceus, Bede! Delete it! Now! You didn't see that!" 

"I believe it's a bit late for that." 

A strangled noise came from the other end. "Of all the times I forget to put my bra away…" she muttered faintly, the phone barely picking up the audio. But it did. 

Bede smirked despite the blush on his cheeks. He'd never heard her so panicked before. Not like this - horribly embarrassed and flustered. 

It was worth teasing her a little to hear it. 

"Bede…!" she drew out his name in a pleading whine. "Please, put me out of my misery and delete it! Please…!" 

"I wasn't going to save it. Consider it deleted. Though it'll be quite a bit harder to delete it from my memory…" 

"Forget you ever saw it!" 

"What, you mean you don't make a habit of sending pictures of your underwear to guys?" 

"No!" she shrieked again. 

Bede stifled a laugh. "I'm sure I'll figure out a way to remove it from my mind." 

Her reactions were worth it. Worth the embarrassment of pointing it out in the photo. Worth making it obvious that he'd noticed it in the first place. 

A cute, lacy pink bra hanging out of the open drawer to the left of her bed. 

Pink. Again.

Was everything she wore pink…? 

"If you forget it then… then I'll owe you! Anything you want!" 

Anything…? 

Bede's cheeks warmed. "You already said you owed me for helping you in the Glimwood Tangle and for lending you my Rapidash." 

"Oh, shoot." 

Bede chuckled. 

"Hey! Did you just laugh at me?" 

"Who would've thought I'd have the Champion at my bidding. Now, what should I have you do…?" 

"Arceus, put me out of my misery already…" 

"I'll think of something." Bede's cheeks ached from the grin on his face. 

Gloria grumbled into the phone. "Make sure you delete it…! If you don't I'll come after you…!" 

"I'm not going to risk that." 

"Good." A pause. "Goodnight, Bede." 

His heart fluttered. Oh. This was different. 

"Night," he muttered as heat washed over his cheeks. They continued to burn as the call ended and he swiftly deleted the image. 

It was too different. Saying "goodnight" instead of "goodbye." 

A single word difference and it felt too intimate all of a sudden. 

Bede sighed. He really was too far gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I had to split this into 3 chapters instead of 2 because there was so much i wanted to put in here!!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed part 2!


	3. Succumbing

Two full weeks passed without Gloria dropping in randomly. No abrupt visits to Bede's Gym, no unexpected phone calls. Ballonlea felt strangely calm for once. Too quiet. 

Bede had fallen back into his routine. He prepared for the next challenger in the waiting room, making sure his pokemon were healed and ready to go again. He pulled out his phone and bit back a sigh. Gloria had been weirdly silent for the past week. Up until now, she had been updating him on their Pokemon, on any interesting raids she'd faced. But now, there were no messages, no forwarded pictures of his Rapidash and her Ditto together. No random pictures of the Bede-doll in various situations.

He absently noticed the Gym Trainer approaching him from the corner of his eye and he shoved his phone away. 

"Checking your phone before a battle?" the Gym Trainer chided in a familiar voice. "Who knew Gym Leaders had it this easy." 

Bede frowned and turned to face them, about to bark that it didn't concern them, when the words lodged in his throat. His mouth dropped open. Heart skidded to a halt. 

"Gloria?!" 

She laughed at his surprise. "Got you! Oh, it was totally worth digging this uniform up to see that!" 

The blood that had drained from his face in shock began to pool on his cheeks. Gloria wore a replica of the Fairy Gym uniform the Trainers wore. She had the whole set - stockings, gloves and shoes included. She grinned at him cheekily, hands clasped behind her back. Bede scowled. 

"I thought you were busy," he snapped, his chest beginning to flutter distractingly. 

"I was… but then I got this!" She revealed what she'd hidden behind her back, holding an egg-incubator with a large white egg, speckled with pink and green, fitted securely inside. 

Bede's eyes widened. "Is that…?" 

"Yup!" She smiled brightly, almost giddy. "We're going to be Grandparents!" 

Bede froze. His breath caught in his throat. "What?!" 

"Well, since it's your Rapidash and my Ditto-"

"That's not how it works!"

Gloria pouted. "Fine, then you don't get any visitation rights!" 

Bede huffed. "You… are an absolute nutcase, you realise that, right?" 

"I was joking!" She rolled her eyes despite the smile lingering on her face. "But, seriously, this wouldn't have happened without you. I know I said this before, but I owe you, Bede." 

She said his name so softly, so gratefully, that Bede couldn't meet her eyes. He looked away as casually as he could. 

"I know," was all he managed to say in reply. 

"If it isn't Gloria dear." Ms Opal walked into the waiting room, a pleasant smile on her face. "It's a lovely surprise to see you here, isn't it, Bede?" She directed her smile at Bede and he stiffened. 

"Y-Yes, it is," Bede replied, looking elsewhere. 

"Good morning, Ms Opal!" Gloria chimed. 

Ms Opal studied the egg in Gloria's arms. "And what do we have here? I haven't seen a pokemon egg in years." 

"It's a Ponyta," Gloria explained. "I just got it this morning! Bede was kind enough to lend me his Rapidash so I could breed it." 

"Well, that was mighty generous of him." Ms Opal's smile widened. 

Bede had to force himself not to stiffen further under her knowing gaze. She was reading him like an open book. 

Gloria smiled happily at the egg. "I know. I'm so excited for it to hatch! Oh, and I've got your Rapidash!" She placed the incubator on the bench and pulled the Rapidash's Pokeball from her bag. "Here you go! Thanks for letting me borrow it." 

Bede took the ball, making sure not to let their fingers brush at all as he was acutely aware of Ms Opal's eyes on him. 

"You're welcome," Bede said quickly. He handed back her Mimikyu and she took the ball happily. Ms Opal watched the exchange with a glint in her eyes. 

"Gloria dear, since you're here, would you like to join in and help with the Gym Challenge today? You've already got the uniform and we could always use an extra set of hands," Ms Opal said. 

"What?" Bede blanched. 

Gloria perked up. "Oh, can I? That sounds like fun!" 

"Of course." Ms Opal turned to Bede. "I'm sure Bede wouldn't mind at all, am I correct?" 

He knew not to argue. "Sure. Though you won't be able to use your own pokemon when battling the challengers." 

"That's fine with me!"

Great. Bede wasn't sure what Ms Opal was playing at, inviting Gloria to help, but he decided to go with it. For now. 

After all, it meant spending more time with Gloria which… wouldn't be bad at all. He just had to make sure to keep an eye on Ms Opal. He wasn't about to let her witness anything between him and Gloria. Not that he planned on anything happening.

-

Gloria left her egg, safe in its incubator, along with her bag and pokemon, with the reception desk, and readied herself for the challengers to arrive. She'd been given two pokemon, a Clefable and a Ribombee, and was the last of three Gym Trainers for the challengers to fight. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun in a lazy attempt to make herself look less like the recognisable Champion she was. 

The Gym interior still had the homely feel of a theatre, with bright lights strung overhead. The passageway for the Gym mission has been updated, however, refurbished with new wallpaper and gorgeous wooden floorboards. Thick theatre curtains blocked off sections of the mission, opening only when the preceding trainer had been defeated. 

Gloria grinned and got into position, awaiting a challenger who could defeat the two before her. Bede had taken his position behind the glass partition, a long separate hallway that ran parallel to the one Gloria was in, and she couldn't see him as he began to quiz the challenger. 

Soon enough, the curtains before Gloria parted, and the challenger walked through. He eyed Gloria up and down, a bored glaze in his eyes. 

"And here I thought this gym was full of old birds," he quipped, grinning at her. "You're a nice change of pace." 

It was the way he said it, the way his eyes slid up and down Gloria's body, that made her tense. Made her feel like a scrap of food being eyed down by hungry, scavenging pokemon. She narrowed her eyes as Bede appeared behind the glass and took his seat. He swung a leg over his knee and leant back, a wary look in his eyes. 

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that the Gym Leader's a guy," the challenger laughed. "Bit hard to tell with that dress he's wearing!" 

"Are we going to battle or not?" Gloria snapped. She grabbed the Clefable's pokeball and gripped it tight. 

"Feisty!" He grinned at her, and Gloria held back the impulse to gag. "You should be thankful; I'm about to you a real battle - from the one who's worthy of becoming the next Champion!" 

Gloria hid her grin at his obliviousness to who he was battling and sent out her Ribombee. The challenger, who hadn't introduced himself, sent out a Toxtricity. 

A Poison-Electric type. Good choice against the Fairy Gym, Gloria noted. At her command, her Ribombee set up a glimmering, invisible wall of light that shimmered in the space between the pokemon. 

"Venoshock!" the challenger commanded. The Toxtricity shot forth a stream of purple, poisonous gunk. The Rimbombee whizzed around the hall with practiced grace, dodging the majority of the spray, a few wildly flying droplets splattering on its wings. Rimbombee cried out. Despite Light Screen weakening the blow, even just a glancing droplet of the poison was enough to hurt.

Gloria winced, her mind racing as she planned her next move, when Bede spoke. 

"Question three; how many turns does it take for a Timer Ball to be more effective than an Ultra Ball?" 

Gloria gaped. Since when were the questions this hard? 

The challenge scoffed. "That's easy - ten turns. That's when they're the most effective."

"Incorrect. They become more effective than an Ultra Ball after four turns. Max effectiveness is ten turns. Perhaps you should listen to the question properly before you answer." 

Gloria heard the smug lilt in Bede's voice. The challenger's pokemon was doused in a spray that lowered it's Special Attack and Special Defence. Gloria grinned as the challenger scoffed bitterly. 

"Ribombee, use Psychic!" Gloria called, and the dextrous bug chimed eagerly, swooping down to launch it's attack. Despite the challenger's cry for his Toxtricity to dodge, it couldn't avoid the blast of energy that sent it tumbling across the room. The Toxtricity shuddered as it tried to stand. 

"Discharge!" The challenger clicked his tongue, snapping the command. Still struggling to stand, Toxtricity send a blinding burst of electricity shooting through the air. Ribombee zipped around in the air in an attempt to dodge but couldn't get out of the way in time. Ribombee quivered in the air from the hit before dropping like a stone. 

Gloria sucked in a tight breath and recalled the fainted pokemon. "You did well," she whispered to the pokeball before sending out the Clefable. "Use Attract!" 

Toxtricity, who had finally gotten to its feet, stiffened under the effect of Clefable's move, and swooned. 

The challenger cursed under his breath. "Venoshock, Toxtricity!" 

His pokemon clambered over to Clefable, completely ignoring his command, and fawned over the Fairy-type. Gloria smirked. 

"Use Zen Headbutt!" Gloria called, and Clefable mirrored her grin as it swung its head at the Toxtricity with a flash of light. 

Toxtricity flew back, toppled over itself, and fainted. The challenger glared, then composed himself and huffed, sending out his next pokemon. His Corviknight took to the air with heavy beats of black wings, circling above the battle. 

"Attract, again!" Gloria commanded. 

The challenger scoffed. "Steel wing!" 

Clefable's attract barely slowed the diving Corviknight, its wings taking on a bright, silver sheen. It cut through the air like a knife, striking Clefable head on. The Fairy pokemon braced too late. The impact knocked it flying, skidding across the field before coming to a stop and falling limp.

Gloria breathed a gentle sigh, recalling the fainted Clefable and praising it quietly. "Good job," she said, smiling softly at the pokeball before she tucked it away and went to congratulate the challenger on passing the Gym mission. 

"Not bad," the challenger said, taking Gloria's hand in a tight handshake. "You're better than the rest of those old bags, at least." 

Gloria's expression twitched as she tried to maintain a professional smile. Arceus, she wanted to smack that arrogant smirk off his face. A quick Pyro Ball to the face would do the job. 

The challenger used their handshake to tug Gloria closer so that she fell into him. His arm snaked around her waist. Her body stiffened at the sudden contact, her mind skidding to a halt in shock, blood in her veins running cold. 

"Why don't you join me after I'm finished wiping the floor with the Gym Leader? I'd be more than happy to show you the rest of my team," he said with a chuckle, the low insinuation in his voice making her stiffen. Gloria saw Bede stand with a jolt in the corner of her eyes. 

Before Bede could say anything, Gloria grabbed the hand sitting on her waist and twisted it hard. The challenger yelped, and she smoothly extracted herself from his grip. 

"Oh, I have a feeling you won't be winning the next match," Gloria said, smiling at the challenger. She leant in close, letting the venom in her smile sink in as she hissed, "and if you do, then I'll gladly show you the rest of my team. I'm sure they'd be glad to meet you after this." 

She threw his wrist away and the challenger balked at her, rubbing the reddening skin as she stalked away. She heard him mutter a string of profuse curses at her but continued on his way to the stadium. When he was out of sight, Gloria's shoulders slumped in a heavy sigh. She rubbed her back where the creep had touched her. 

"Gloria - are you okay?" Bede stormed up to her, meeting her eyes, studying her gaze, with concern. The worry in his voice was so unlike him, foreign and yet what she needed to hear in that moment. 

"I'm fine." Gloria huffed, a lingering feeling of disgust rising in her throat. She swallowed bile. "Bea taught me a bit of self defence; if he'd actually tried anything I would have walloped him good." 

"I'll disqualify him. A pathetic creep like that has no right to challenge my gym-" 

Gloria caught Bede's arm before he could turn away, and a menacing smile pulled up her lips. Her eyes narrowed sharply, keenly, and the wicked grin she gave him made his breath hitch. 

"I have a better idea," she said. Her whisper was full of vitriol, of dangerous, righteous fury. Bede suddenly remembered that this was the woman who had defeated the Legendary pokemon that threatened Galar. "I want you to thrash him on the pitch. No mercy. Show him what happens to challengers who make a mockery of the Fairy Gym."

A strange jolt of heat tingled down Bede's spine at her voice. It sparked something deep inside him, and he returned her smile with pride. "No mercy," he repeated with a confident nod. A challenge blazed inside him. 

"I look forward to it." She whirled on her feet, giving him one final, coy smile, and left to take her place at the stands. 

-

The challenger maintained his smug grin as Bede met him on the pitch. The Fairy Gym leader gave nothing away on his face, his posture, and greeted the challenger like normal. Deep in his violet eyes, a steady, determined flame burned bright. 

No mercy. 

The match begginned, the challenger sending out his Toxtricity with that cocky grin of his. Bede set his plan into motion. 

"Go, Hatterene!" 

The challenger blinked but the smirk returned. He looked down his nose at Bede and scoffed. 

"Venoshock!" the challenger called. 

Before the move could land, Bede drew his Hatterene back into the pokeball to the surprise of the challenger, the crowd, and the Toxtricity who froze in confusion. Bede held the pokeball out in his hand, his dynamax band glaring to light in a swirl of energy that enveloped the Hatterene's pokeball. He tossed the enlarged ball behind him, gigantimaxing his Hatterene in the first turn. 

The challenger paled. Toxtricity shrunk in the shadow of the towering pokemon. 

"Max Mindstorm!" Bede called. Hatterene drew a surge of psychic power and levelled it straight at the Toxtricity. There was no room to dodge. Nothing to do but brace as the beams of energy showered down over the pokemon. 

Toxtricity shuddered under the onslaught, before collapsing. The challenger recalled it with a sharp tsk, sending out his Corviknight. 

Bede smirked. 

No mercy. 

"Steel wing!" the challenger ordered. His obsidian bird streaked through the air. Wings flashed in a coating of steel and the Corviknight dove through the air at the gigantimaxed Hatterene. Bede's pokemon didn't flinch. The usually sizeable bird was like an annoying fly to his Hatterene. 

"Max Flare." 

A surge of heat filled the arena. The challenger cried out, his Corviknight squawking and trying to dive beneath the torrent of fire, but it disappeared into the roaring flames. The stream of fire dispersed, licking into the air as cinders, and revealed the fainted Corviknight on the ground. 

Two turns down. One more until his Hatterene reverted to normal, one more to defeat the challenger's final pokemon. 

A team of three meant his pokemon had more experience in battles than most challengers usually had, but also left him vulnerable. The challenger hissed something beneath his breath and sent out his final pokemon, his Rillaboom. 

The challenger didn't look so cocky now. He dynamaxed his Rillaboom instantly, his pokemon finally matching Bede's in size. 

"Max Overgrowth!" the challenge barked. 

Bede countered it with another brutal Max Flare. The blaze swallowed the Rillaboom's attack before it reached Hatterene. The blast of heat threw the Rillaboom off balance, skidding back across the pitch before the sweltering flames devoured it. The flames died with a flash of light, the challenger's final pokemon fainting and reverting to normal size. 

The match was over.

No mercy indeed. 

The crowd roared to life in an explosion of cheers, screams and clapping. Bede looked to the stands, to where Gloria sat with a satisfied grin, and smirked. His job was done. 

The challenger fumed as Bede approached. 

"That's against the rules!" the challenger snapped. 

Bede raised an eyebrow, displeasure sneaking into his voice as he replied. "There are no rules regarding the dynamaxing of a pokemon on the first turn. It is, however, widely accepted to wait until your final pokemon before dynamaxing. That, however, is not a rule. Only a common occurrence." 

"This… this is a farce!" the challenger barked. "You just didn't want me to win because you know I'd become the next Champion!" 

Bede narrowed his gaze at the brat who was no less than two years younger than him. Arceus, he hoped he hadn't sounded like that. 

"You are right about one thing; I didn't want you to win. However, you're way off base when it comes to my reasoning. If you can't recognise that then there's no hope for you to ever become close to defeating the Champion." 

With that, Bede marched off the pitch without another word. 

-

Gloria was sitting in the waiting room when Bede returned, hugging her egg incubator tight. The fire in her eyes had petered out. She seemed small. Shoulders drawn close. 

"That was easy," Bede said, averting his eyes from her lest he make her shrink further from the attention. 

Gloria managed a smile, but it faded quickly. "Thanks, Bede." 

His heart flopped. Her eyes carried a far-off look, clouding over as she stared at nothing. Her confidence, the sinister venom she'd exuded earlier had vanished. An empty shell remained where she sat. 

This wasn't what he was expecting to find. Not after he'd done what she'd asked, after he'd given that brat what he'd deserved. The words Bede had planned to say were lost in his throat. A sharp needle drove deep into his heart at the shadow in her eyes. 

"Gloria-" 

"Ah, there you are!" Ms Opal said, trotting into the room with a gentle smile on her face. "Gloria dear, do you have a moment? I have an errand I need to run in Hammerlocke. Would you care to join me?" 

Gloria looked up at Ms Opal, taking in the soft smile on the older woman's face before nodding. 

"Sure," she said. The usual energy in her voice was nowhere to be found. She stood, gave Bede a quick, forced smile, and followed Ms Opal out. 

Bede wondered what he'd done wrong. 

-

Gloria trudged beside Ms Opal, her mind reeling and swirling and sinking heavily in her head. The match hadn't been fair. She shouldn't have snapped like that. Shouldn't have hurt the creep, even if he did grab her like that. 

She was supposed to be representing the Fairy Gym. Bede's Gym. Not letting her emotions get the better of her and making a scene. Not dragging Bede into her mess. 

Ms Opal slowed, and Gloria glanced at the storefront they'd stopped at. A cafe. She looked at it quizzically before Ms Opal opened the door. 

"Are you going to come in, my dear?" 

Gloria blinked a few times in quick succession and nodded. She followed after Ms Opal as they joined the queue. 

"What errand are you running here?" Gloria asked. The cafe was quaint, a faint trickle of orchestral music in the background beneath the gentle lull of conversations. Indoor plants hung on the walls, flowers spilling out of the pots like green waterfalls. 

Ms Opal smiled gently. "Morning tea." 

Gloria's mind blanked. She stepped up in the queue next to Ms Opal, confusion widening her eyes. 

"What would you like? It's on me." 

"Oh, um…" Gloria glanced at the menu above the counter. "I'll… just have a hot drink. I've never had rooibos tea before but I've heard it's nice." 

Ms Opal nodded. "Good choice." She greeted the waiter who recognised her and ordered a pot of rooibos tea for two, as well as a scone with jam and cream. She chose a table by the window, and they sat in the warm sunlight as they waited for their tea. 

Gloria placed the egg incubator on the floor by her feet, cupping her hands in her lap. Her stomach churned, unsettled and queasy. 

"I heard what happened with that boy," Ms Opal said. Gloria shot her eyes up in a flash of panic, but Ms Opal's smile remained gentle. A kind light glimmered in her eyes. "The other Trainers overhead and informed me." 

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted the way I did and dragged Bede into it as well-"

"Now, now. Slow down a bit. I'm not upset with you." 

Gloria paused. The panicked skittering of her heart began to slow. "You're not…?" 

"Of course not, dear. You reacted to an unfortunate situation, while still remaining professional, and Bede's match didn't break any rules. There's nothing for me to scold you about." 

Gloria sank in her chair slightly. "I still… feel bad about it though. I shouldn't have gotten Bede involved." 

Ms Opal chuckled lightly. "I'm sure he would have involved himself regardless of whether you asked him too or not." 

Gloria pursed her lips slightly, a dusting of heat curling on her cheeks. "Um… Bede and I are not actually… we're not a couple." 

"Oh, I'm well aware." 

Gloria stared, mouth hanging agape for a few, silent seconds. "But… earlier you said…?" 

Ms Opal smiled with a bright chuckle. "I was only teasing. I find that it does Bede some good to experience a bit of shock every now and again."

"Oh." Gloria nodded sheepishly. Their tea and scones arrived, giving a brief moment of respite as they poured their tea and Gloria breathed in the rich scent. Ms Opal sliced the scone in two and shifted the plate between them. 

"Help yourself," Ms Opal offered. "You can't go wrong with fresh scones, fluffy cream and rich jam." 

Gloria looked at the delectable scone, her stomach rumbling in response. "Thank you." Gloria spread a generous amount of jam on the scone, topping it with a thin layer of cream, and took a bite. "Mm…!" she hummed in delight. It was warm and fluffy, the jam sweet and slightly tart, and practically melted in her mouth. It was heavenly. Gloria downed the scone with little restraint, sipping satisfyingly at her tea to wash it down. 

"So," Ms Opal began, taking a delicate bite of her scone, swallowing before she continued. "How do you feel about Bede?" 

Gloria inhaled her tea. Hot liquid burned her throat and she coughed, covering her mouth and wincing as her chest heaved in protest. Tears pricked in her eyes as she choked. 

Ms Opal handed Gloria a napkin, still smiling keenly at the young girl. With a few hasty gups of her tea, Gloria finally got over her coughing fit, wiping at her tears with the napkin. 

"My apologies. I didn't mean to shock you that much," Ms Opal said. "I must admit that I am curious as to how you feel about Bede. You two seem to be quite close lately." 

Gloria's cheeks warmed. "He's… he's a friend. A good friend. I like being with him. He's a bit rough at times, and still not honest with himself, but he's also very kind. He's been very good to me. And…" she looked up, seeing Ms Opal's interested eyes on her. "Well, I'm really happy with the way he's changed and grown. He's fighting for what he wants to do, he's living for himself. I'm so glad to see him step out from Rose's shadow." 

Gloria flushed, not having meant to say so much. "I kind of… rambled on a bit there, sorry!" 

Ms Opal smiled sweetly. "Are you in love with him?" 

Gloria squawked. "What?! Me? With… with Bede?" Her heart jumped in her chest, sending a rush of heat through her body, making it hard to breathe. Her chest felt tight, throat rigid and stiff. She looked down at her tea. Her cheeks burned darkly. 

"I… I don't know. I've never actually… been in love before," she admitted quietly. "I like Bede, I enjoy being with him, but… but being in love…? I'm not sure I know what that feels like." 

"You've never had a crush before?" 

Gloria traced her thumb around the rim of her cup slowly. Absently. "Not on anyone I've known in person. I've gotten starry-eyed at celebrities before but that's not the same thing. I didn't have friends other than Hop as a kid and he was like family to me, so…" She shrugged. "I don't know if what I feel for Bede is a crush or… or something more, or if he's just a friend. I've… never really thought about it before." 

"It won't do you any harm to think about it," Ms Opal said gently. "It's alright to be a bit confused about your feelings. You're only young. If you give it time, I'm sure you'll figure it out." 

Gloria nodded, her cheeks still aflame, staring at her tea as if it were the most captivating thing in the world. 

"I'm sure Bede is well aware of what his feelings towards you are." 

Gloria snapped her head up. "Wh-What? What does that mean…?" 

Ms Opal had that knowing smile on her face. A cheeky glimmer in her wise eyes. "If you want to know, you should ask him yourself, my dear. Though, I can say for certain that he does see you as a friend. He wouldn't have offered you tea otherwise." 

"Y-You knew about that?" Gloria flushed. 

Ms Opal chuckled. "I happened to see the open Applin tea packet and the kettle on the stove when I interrupted you two the other day. Wasn't very difficult to put the two together." 

"You… you weren't interrupting anything." Gloria sipped at her tea, finding her throat dry. The glint in Ms Opal's eyes suggested that she had indeed interrupted something that day. 

"I'm glad he has you," Ms Opal said. "You're good for him." 

Gloria didn't know how to take that. She nodded slowly, stiffly, wishing the embarrassed blush would fade from her cheeks. 

"How are you feeling?" Ms Opal asked. "I find that a good tea does wonders for your nerves." 

Gloria took a slow breath, then another. The heavy weight in her stomach was gone, replaced with a strange flutter. The tight, painful construction of her heart had eased, now feeling light and full. She felt warm, no longer chilled to the bone in regret. 

"I feel better, thank you." A smile came upon her face. "I didn't realise how much it had affected me. I guess I took it harder than I thought." 

"I'm glad to hear that." Ms Opal's bright smile calmed Gloria's heart. "A good dose of embarrassment can make you forget your troubles for a while." 

Gloria raised her eyebrows. "You did that on purpose?" 

"I had my reasons. That may have been one of them." 

Gloria couldn't help but smile. The morning tea expedition with Ms Opal ended with a short grocery shop, stopping at her house before returning to the Gym. With a new shot of energy in Gloria's veins, she eagerly jumped back into helping with the Gym Challenge. 

It wasn't long before she came across Bede in the waiting room again. Gloria cradled the egg, walking over to him as he entered the room after winning another match. 

"Nice job," she congratulated him with a smile. He studied her face for a moment, his keen gaze not giving anything away in his eyes. "Sorry about earlier. I'm feeling much better now." 

"That's good," he said, and turned his eyes from her. Despite his standoffish demeanor, the concern in his eyes faded and his expression relaxed. A sheepish dusting of pink settled on his cheeks when he turned away. "You looked like a zombie for a while there." 

Gloria pouted with a scoff. "It's hard to look perky all the time when you're running on five hours of sleep!" 

"What?" Bede frowned. He looked at her in disbelief. "What are you doing getting that little sleep? Are you trying to run yourself into the ground?" 

"It's nothing, I've just had a few bad days of sleep, that's all." She waved his concerns off. "I had a busy week and ended up staying up late yesterday with a Dynamaxed pokemon that appeared in the wild area. I was going to sleep in this morning but then I got a call about the egg!" She grinned as if that excuse made perfect sense. 

Bede sighed. "Go home and take a nap, then. We're fine here." 

Gloria swayed on her feet as if debating Bede's offer. "Hmm… but I was having so much fun…" 

Bede poked her forehead with his index finger. He pressed firmly, making her rock slightly on her heels, and narrowed his violet eyes at her. "Sleep now, fun later. You look like you're about to fall over." 

She swatted his hand away. "Am not! But a nap does sound really good right now…" 

"Then go. I'm sure we'll find a way to manage without you." 

Gloria stuck her tongue out at Bede with a dramatic huff. He smirked at her childish response. It sent a strange spark crackling in her belly. She still wasn't used to getting this kind of response from Bede. She wasn't used to him actually reacting to her snarky comments or the dramatic expressions she'd pull. Instead of scoffs and rolled eyes, he played along, smirking or throwing a reply back her way. The air in her lungs felt too light as if she'd swallowed helium. 

"Take the back door," Bede offered. "It can get pretty hectic in the lobby at this time." 

"All right. Will do!" She gathered her bag, turning away as she did to hide the giddy smile on her face. She swung her bag over her shoulder and gave him a wave. "See you later!" 

Bede nodded a goodbye, giving her a brief wave, only watching her go when her back was turned to him. 

-

The fresh air of Ballonlea enveloped Gloria in a cool embrace as she stepped out the back door of the Gym. She took a deep breath, letting the cool air fill her lungs and revitalise her. The gentle cries of pokemon filled the air. It was calm, peaceful, and placid. Gloria left her worries behind her, hugging the egg tight to her hip as she fished out her phone from her pocket. 

Someone stepped in front of her. She glanced up, then froze, staring at the rude challenger from before. His expression was hard with anger. 

Gloria stiffened in cautious trepidation. Her heart hammered uneasily in her chest. "You again. What do you want?" 

"What do I want?" the challenger echoed. "What do I want?! It's because of you that my eligibility for the cup is being challenged!" 

"How is that my fault?" 

"You teamed up with the Gym Leader and sent a complaint about me!" 

"That wasn't me - and I specifically asked Bede not to." 

The challenger stamped forward. "You're lying! If I lose my endorsement then you're going to pay! I've prepared my whole life for this, I'm not going to lose it all because of you!" 

He lunged forward and grabbed Gloria by her arms. 

"Hey!" she yelped and tried to tug herself free. His nails dug into her skin. She squirmed in his grip and he threw her to the side, making her tumble to the ground. The cracking of glass, the egg incubator tumbling from her arms onto the path, was all she saw. She didn't see the guy approach a second time. Didn't see Bede rush up behind him, his Hatterene close behind. 

Bede yanked the challenger away from Gloria and slammed his fist into the brat's face before he could react. The challenger roared in pain, spitting curses. Fury blazed in Bede's veins. Venom and bile burning his throat. The challenger threw himself at Bede, swinging his fists wildly. One caught Bede's shoulder. He ducked from the second, blocking the blow with his arm. 

League staff members poured from the Gym and swarmed the thrashing challenger before he could strike again. They pulled him off Bede, arms held tight behind his back.

"Knock it off!" the staff cried as the challenger spat and kicked and struggled. They dragged him away and Bede whirled to find Gloria, saw her on her knees, trembling hands reaching for the incubator. 

The cracked incubator. Cracks bloomed across the glass like bolts of lightning splitting the protective case. It lay on its side in the dirt. 

Bede recalled his Hatterene and rushed over to Gloria, knelt beside her so quickly his knees impacted the ground hard.

"Gloria, are you okay?" 

Her eyes were frozen wide open, staring at the incubator in silent horror. There was nothing behind her eyes. No light, no life, nothing but a dark shadow of panic. 

Bede's heart fractured. He clenched his jaw and dug deep into his heart for the clarity, the strength, to fight. He took Gloria's trembling hand. Her fingers were cold like ice, quivering with terror, and he held them tight. Let the warmth from his skin leech into hers. She flinched from his touch. 

"Let's get it to the Pokemon Centre," Bede said. He swallowed his fear, the prickle of panic that threatened to take hold in his throat. "They'll know what to do." 

He had to take the lead now. Had to help her fight. He stood, still holding her hand, and gave it a gentle tug. She obeyed his gentle command and he helped her stand before picking the incubator off the ground carefully. The fractured glass crackled as he handed it to Glora when she reached out for it. 

"Come on," Bede said. He gently coaxed Gloria with a touch on the back of her arm. "This way." 

She followed him in silence. Walked stiffly, quickly. Her gaze was hollow, a dark endless pit expanding beneath her eyes as she stared ahead at nothing. Unseeing. Empty. 

Bede pushed onward and they came upon the Pokemon Centre quickly and headed directly to the counter. Nurse Joy stifled her gasp at the broken incubator in Gloria's arms. 

"Please, can you help it?" Bede asked. He cautiously took the incubator out of Gloria's arms, making sure she didn't object before handing it over to Nurse Joy. "It hit the ground pretty hard. It happened only a few minutes ago." 

Nurse Joy steeled her expression and nodded. "I'll see what I can do." She whirled on her feet and disappeared deeper into the Pokemon Centre. 

Another, identical Nurse Joy appeared from a side door. "Come this way - you can wait here, if you'd like." 

Bede nodded, finally noticing the shocked onlookers watching them. Peering, curious eyes honed in on him and Gloria from around the room. Bede didn't waste another, tense moment and led Gloria into the room, giving Nurse Joy a thankful nod. 

The room was small and secluded from the rest of the Pokemon Centre. It functioned as a waiting room for Trainers of more seriously injured Pokemon who wanted to be out of view and in private. A couch sat against the far wall, a small wooden table a few feet in front of it. At Bede's direction, Gloria walked over to the couch with him and sat down. 

A heavy silence fell. Bede glanced at Gloria, her expression hidden beneath her bangs as she hung her head. On her lap, her hands trembled despite being clenched. Her shoulders shook and a broken sob escaped into the silence, sounding impossibly loud in the quiet room.

Bede stiffened. His hand froze, halfway through the action of touching her shoulder. A jolt of panic once again coursed through him as Gloria began to cry. Quiet sobs deafening in his ears. Her shivering form so close to him yet seemingly so far away, so out of reach. She drew her legs up, hugging her knees to her chest, and buried her face in her knees. She curled up tight. Became small and tiny and fragile. 

The shattered remains of Bede's heart dug into his chest like tiny needles. The pain rippling through his body drove away his hesitation and he shifted closer to her, wrapped his arm around her back and held her close. 

Damn it, if this was all he could do now, if all he could do was offer her some comfort, a shoulder to cry on, then that's what he would do. He ached for her as she leant into him. He became a solid purchase for her to cling to, a strong foundation to quieten her trembling. He discarded any thoughts that lingered; that he didn't know what he was doing, that this wasn't natural for him, that comforting was far from who he was, and held her. 

He held her as if he could absorb the pain shuddering through her body for her. As if he could drain her tears and dry her eyes with a simple embrace. He held her because there was nothing else he could do. Because she needed him and - deep inside - Bede knew he needed her. 

He wasn't going to let her go through this alone. 

-

Gloria's tears continued to fall long after the sobs had left her, long after she stopped trembling in Bede's arms. Her tears ran onto Bede's shirt, her cheek pressed to his chest, as she leant into him. He kept his arm around her shoulder. Slowly, gently, he rested his cheek against the top of her head. His eyes closed. He surrendered to this moment, to her. Let his heart ache, let it bleed for her because he wouldn't forgive himself if he didn't. 

Strangely, holding her like that began to feel normal. Natural. There was no embarrassment in the way he held her, he didn't flush as she sank into his arms. Even when Nurse Joy came and offered Gloria a blanket, when the owner of the cafe gave them a hot chocolate each on the house, Bede didn't flinch. He accepted the blanket and draped it over Gloria. He mouthed a 'thank you' to the barista. He felt warm, but not embarrassed. Fuzzy and light, but no flush burned across his cheeks. The ache in his heart kept those away. The vacant, empty look in Gloria's eyes made it impossible for Bede to even think about appearances. 

Gloria shifted slightly, a sharp sigh escaping her lips. "It's all my fault…" 

The pain in her voice, barely above a quiet whisper, twisted his heart. 

"No, it's not." He answered as quietly as she'd spoken. 

She stole a shaky breath. "What if it's…? What if I've killed it…?" 

"Gloria, they're doing the best they can. They'll look after it." 

"But…" 

"No buts. This isn't up for debate. I can't promise you that everything will be fine but I can promise you that none of it was your fault." 

He felt her take a shuddery breath. Felt each and every breath she took, sharper and shallower than his. Bede reached forward, grabbing one of the mugs of hot chocolate from the table, and handed it to her. 

"Drink it. It'll help warm you up. You were freezing earlier." 

Gloria took the mug, cupping it in two hands, and shifted so she sat up straighter and curled her legs beneath her. Her head still rested against his chest, only higher now so that the back of her head was at his shoulder. She took small sips from the mug and Bede hoped the hot drink would help bring the colour back to her face. She was so pale. Cheeks white like a sheet, making the darkness of her eyes even deeper and colder. 

Gloria held the mug to her lips, leaving it there and letting the hot air brush her cold features. She made no attempt to breathe in the rich, chocolatey scent like she usually would. She held it there until it went cold. Until she stared down at the mug blankly and lowered it into her lap. 

Bede took the mug from her, placing it back on the table. She'd hardly drunk from it at all. Gloria - who had an immense sweet tooth and loved all things chocolate - had let it go cold. 

-

An unknown length of time passed before the door clicked open and Nurse Joy entered, an egg incubator in her arms. Gloria shot to her feet, blanket tumbling to a heap on the floor. She rushed over before Bede could even stand. 

"Is that…? Is it okay?" She fumbled over her words, shifting this way and that to look at the egg, to study every angle. 

"The egg is fine," Nurse Joy said. "The incubator took the brunt of the impact. Not only did the glass casing break, but there were a few internal parts that had broken as well. It was easier to replace it with a new one rather than fix it." 

"So it's…? It's going to be okay?" Gloria gasped. Tears glistened in her eyes. 

"Yes." Nurse Joy handed the incubator to Gloria who hugged it tightly. "The egg is going to be okay. We checked the Ponyta inside and everything is fine. You don't have to worry. It might hatch a little earlier than usual but that's all." 

Gloria sniffled. She sobbed in relief, pressing her cheek to the top of the incubator and crying. 

Nurse Joy smiled softly at Bede. "I'll give you two a few moments. You're alright to leave whenever you're ready." 

Bede nodded his thanks as she left and walked over to Gloria. She raised her head, bottom lip trembling as she smiled through her tears. 

"It's going to be okay…!" she said. A soft light of relief, of joy, gleamed in her eyes. Her relief, her smile, washed over Bede like a gentle caress. 

He smiled warmly in return. "See? I told you it was in the best hands here." 

Gloria flicked her eyes between the incubator and Bede. Never looking at him for long. Colour had returned to her cheeks, her face reddening slightly as she blinked away her tears. 

"Thanks, Bede. I… I'm glad you were there. I was so panicked I couldn't think. I didn't know what to do." She held the incubator close, sighing softly. "How did you know I was in trouble? I thought you were still inside." 

"I was. Hatterene was the one who alerted me. She burst out of her Pokeball and I knew something had happened." 

"Guess I owe both of you, then." 

"No, you don't." 

Gloria looked at him now, confusion worrying her brow. "What do you mean?" 

Bede looked away. Cast his eyes across the room sheepishly, dug his hands into his pockets. "You don't owe me. Not for helping you just now, not with what happened in the Glimwood Tangle. You don't owe me for any of it." 

"But-" 

"The only thing you owe me for is lending you my Rapidash. That's it. The rest… that's just… being a friend." 

He heard her gasp. That sharp intake of breath deafening in the quiet room, louder than the roaring of blood in his ears. He didn't look at her. Couldn't. 

She ducked her head, smiling at the incubator. "Thank you…" she whispered quietly. 

"W-We should go," Bede said curtly. It was hard to find words, to speak, with his mind swirling. 

Gloria nodded. She followed him out without a word, glancing occasionally at him over the top of the incubator. They exited the Pokemon Centre and made a left, walking past the entrance to the Gym. 

"We're not…?" Gloria paused for a moment before trotting after Bede and falling into step beside him. 

"You've had enough excitement for one day and it's getting late. Won't be much time for another challenge to run through." 

Gloria quietened and followed Bede to Ms Opal's house. She hadn't realised how much time had passed. Between being a Gym Trainer, having morning tea and shopping with Ms Opal, as well as helping out around the Gym afterwards, Gloria hadn't checked the time. She didn't know what time it had been when she'd left the Gym and had no idea how long they'd been in the Pokemon Centre afterwards. 

The hunger gnawing at her stomach meant that it had been longer than she'd thought. 

Gloria settled on the couch once inside, toeing her shoes off and curling her legs beneath her. She placed the incubator next to her, propping it up against the armrest. 

"Would you like some tea?" Bede asked. "You didn't drink much of the hot chocolate earlier." 

Gloria perked up. "Yes, please! Can I try the Roselia tea? It looked really nice!"

"Sure."

Bede smiled to himself, turning away from her in the kitchen so she wouldn't see the effect her switch in mood had on him. Her easy excitement was a dramatic change from earlier and it sent a warm rush of relief through him. He could breathe easier. Things were returning to normal.

He set the kettle on to boil as his stomach grumbled silently. He hadn't eaten all afternoon. He'd planned on grabbing something to eat after he'd sent Gloria away but that had never happened. He glanced at her, seeing her whimsically studying the egg. The soft smile on her face, the loving twinkle in her eyes, sparked something deep inside him. A deep yearning, an ache in his gut, a pull on his heart. For a moment, she wasn't staring down at a Pokemon egg but a newborn baby. A tiny, delicate child with deep brown hair like hers and warm violet eyes like- 

A teacup shattered at Bede's feet. 

"Bede! Are you okay?" Gloria was in the kitchen before he could register what had happened. Before he could wipe the image he'd seen from his mind. A torrent of heat flooded him. 

"D-Don't come in here!" Bede squawked, cursing the crack of his voice. "You're not wearing shoes." 

And he couldn't deal with having her close to him right now. 

"Oh!" she gasped, jumping back and away from the scattered ceramic shards spread across the floor. "What happened?" 

Bese huffed, stalking quickly over to the pantry and retrieving a broom. He dragged a frustrated hand down his face when his back was to her and took a deep breath. 

"I dropped a teacup and it broke. I thought that would be fairly obvious." 

He stiffened at the cutting edge to his voice. An irritable heat spread through his veins and he felt violently on edge. His heart thrumming a terrified beat in his chest. He was so close to being found out. To have his feelings for her spill forth. 

"Really?" She sounded surprised. Confused. "I guess even you can have a klutzy moment sometimes." 

Bede frowned and began to sweep up the shards. The tortuous heat slowly began to recede as he focused on sweeping, searching for the miniscule fragments under the table. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" 

Gloria leaned on the counter and watched him. "Well, you're such a perfectionist and always seem so level-headed; it's nice to see you make a simple mistake like dropping a cup for once." 

Bede clicked his tongue. Was that meant to be a compliment or not? He gave her an unamused stare but couldn't hold it as she smiled at him. 

Damn that dazzling smile of hers. There had to be some magic to it, some trick that caused his heart to flutter whenever he saw it. He pushed that out of his mind and bit back his reply. He wasn't about to give her a reason to ask what had made him drop the teacup in the first place. 

He didn't see the thoughtful look in her eyes. "Hey, Bede?" 

"What?" Bede ducked further under the table, sliding the last fragments he could see towards him with the broom. It was amazing how far they'd flown. 

"How do you feel about me?" 

Bede cracked his head on the underside of the table. 

"Oh, Arceus! Bede, are you okay?" Gloria knelt beneath the table, finding him on his knees, cradling the back of his head in his hands. 

"I-I'm fine…!" Bede winced. His head spun, throbbing painfully. He blinked through painful tears and slid out from under the table. 

"Are you sure? Let me have a look at it-" 

"D-Don't come over here!" Bede snapped, jumping as she stepped closer, a spear of heat shooting down his spine. 

She flinched and blinked at him in confusion.

"The… the glass," he mumbled. He stole his gaze away, still holding his head with one hand. "I haven't finished sweeping it." 

"Oh, right!" She stepped back. "I'll get my shoes on." 

That wasn't the issue! Bede's throbbing head screamed at him. Arceus, what kind of question had she just asked? How could she ask that with a straight face? How was he supposed to answer that?

He stiffened as Gloria approached, her shoes now firmly on her feet. "Sit down. Let me have a look at it." She pulled out one of the chairs, motioning for him to sit. 

Bede scowled but complied, sitting in the chair and facing away from her. He twitched when her fingers wove through his hair. Her thumb brushed over his scalp. Her touch was so soft, so gentle and foreign, his heart ricocheting in his chest in shock. He couldn't breathe. Her fingers brushing through his hair paralysed him, freezing him in place from his head to his toes. And yet, he felt far from cold. He was burning up inside. 

A rush of emotions Bede had never felt before swamped him with wave after wave, a torrent of lightning and heat and buzzing filling his chest.

"Hmm… doesn't look like you split your head," Gloria said. She sounded close, too close to his ears, the tips of which were burning bright pink. 

"Good." Bede stood up curtly, shoving the chair into place and grabbing the broom again. "Now, let me finish sweeping before you track the shards all over the house." 

"Alright, sheesh!" Gloria huffed lightly, stepping over the pile. "Sorry for being concerned about you!" 

Bede grumbled to himself and focused on sweeping. Heat still burned on his cheeks. 

"What kind of question was that anyway…?" Bede muttered before he could stop himself. 

Gloria looked down at her hands. "Well… Ms Opal said that you knew what your feelings towards me are, but she didn't elaborate and told me to ask you instead." 

Bede screamed internally. That…! That old woman was messing with him on purpose! 

"I thought I made it clear earlier." He turned away from her, face aflame, his body burning like a furnace. "You're a friend to me. So, I suppose that I… have come to care about you," he said that last part quietly, a struggle to get the words past his lips. That confession stole the air from his lungs. Silence hung in the air. Stiff and deafening. Bede burned inside, waiting for her to answer, to say something, anything, to put him out of his tortuous misery. 

Finally, Bede glanced at her, and saw her grinning widely at him. 

"D-Don't look at me like that!" Bede barked.

Her smile brightened. "I can't help it! Aw, Bede…!"

"Don't-! Just… just don't!" Bede stammered and stole his gaze away. 

"I haven't done anything!" 

"Stop grinning at me like that, you madwoman!"

Gloria laughed. "I'm just smiling!"

"Well, stop it!" 

"Fine, fine." Gloria tracked back to the couch and flopped into it. Mirth rumbled in her voice as she stifled her laughter. 

Bede huffed, muttering unintelligible phrases under his breath. He finished sweeping, collected the shards in a dustpan and tossed them into the bin. The task gave him enough time to clear his head. To settle his nerves enough to pour the tea and bring it over to Gloria. 

Where she sat on the couch, fast asleep. 

Bede blinked at her, stunned. Her head was dropped towards her shoulder, mouth hanging slightly open. 

Bede smiled down at her. She managed to have her nap after all. 

-

Gloria awoke to a sickly gnawing in her stomach, a strangle sizzling sound in the air. She groaned, rubbing her eyes and sat up, inhaling the smell of something cooking. A blanket lay across her. Across her lap on the couch. On the couch in Ms Opal's house. 

Gloria was wide awake in an instant. She shot her eyes to the incubator nestled safely beside her, to the kitchen where Bede stood, cooking something on the stove. Whatever it was, the smell was mouthwatering. Gloria swallowed hungrily. 

"Did I fall asleep?" Gloria asked sheepishly. She already knew the answer but didn't know how else to break the silence, to talk to Bede as she realised he must've draped the blanket over her when she'd fallen asleep. 

"Oh, you're awake." Bede smiled coyly at her, turning enough that she could see the pink apron he wore. There was writing on the front she couldn't make out from the angle. He'd changed out of his Gym uniform and into some grey pants and long sleeved t-shirt. "You were sleeping like a Snorlax."

Gloria flushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep like that. I guess I was more tired than I thought." She gave a bashful laugh and stood, leaving the soft blanket on the couch and walked to the kitchen. "What're you making?" 

"Savoury mince." Bede swirled a drizzling of soy sauce into the wok. A colourful mix of different vegetables, finely chopped into cubes, swished in the wok among the mince as he stirred the sauce in. 

"It smells amazing! I didn't know you could cook!" 

Bede shrugged. "It's something I picked up over the years." 

Gloria eased closer, spying the array of different sauces and jams spread out on the counter. Her stomach growled eagerly. 

Bede snorted a laugh. 

Gloria balked, embarrassed. "I-I haven't eaten since lunch, that's why…! Wait, I didn't even have lunch." 

"That's what I thought. Don't worry, I'll be done soon. If you can wait, that is." 

"I can have some?" Her face lit up. 

"What, did you think I was cooking all of this just to deny you any?" 

"No, of course not!" She shook her head quickly. "I just never thought I'd ever see you cook let alone be able to eat it. All I can make is curry - though, I'm pretty decent at it if I do say so myself!" 

"Well, if you've got nothing better to do than gawk at me, you can set the table. Ms Opal's not going to be back until late so don't worry about a place for her." 

Gloria rolled her eyes. "I wasn't gawking." She followed Bede's directions and pulled out a pair of plates and set them on the table. 

"You were staring at me with your mouth hanging open. Gawking." 

"I was not!" She tried to sound offended but failed at the smirk she caught sight of on Bede's face. She turned away from him and quickly grabbed the knives and forks, feeling a burst of heat climbing up her face. 

Who knew he could smile like that? 

She'd finished setting the table as Bede turned, bringing the wok over and placing it on a heat mat, sliding a serving spoon into it. Gloria looked at the writing on the apron. 

"What's it say? Kiss the… cook…" She regretted reading it aloud instantly. Bede stood right beside her, suddenly feeling so close, the air suddenly too warm. She laughed awkwardly. Ducked her head away from him and hurried to her spot on the other side of the table where she could actually breathe. 

Bede looked away from her, his own cheeks warming as he removed the apron and sat down. "It's Ms Opal's," Bede said quickly. 

"Right." 

Bede served himself before tilting the spoon towards her. "Help yourself," he said. 

"Thanks." She didn't look at him, serving herself quietly, before she drew a deep breath and hummed. 

Bede's lips twitched into a smile. "Are you smelling it?"

"I… maybe." She pouted, curling her lips at him. "So what?" 

Bede raised his eyebrows coyly. "You're the first person I've ever seen who smells their food before they try it." 

"There's nothing wrong with that," she protested with a huff and scooped a forkful of the mince into her mouth. Her eyes widened in delightful surprise. "Mm…! It's good!" 

Bede almost laughed at the look on her face, opting to eat and satisfy the grizzling hunger in his stomach rather than replying. 

"Gosh, I wish I could eat food this good every day!" Gloria sighed happily, practically inhaling her next forkful. 

Bede lurched before he could choke on his mouthful. He stared at her, realising she didn't catch - or mean - the insinuation in that sentence of hers, as she continued eating in delight. 

At least she was oblivious to the searing heat she's sent cascading across his face. 

It was strange to remember there was a time when Bede loathed to spend any time with her, when he sat across from her comfortably now, sharing a meal he'd cooked himself. Making light conversation, making jokes and discussing the past week as if it was something they did everyday. 

He wouldn't mind if they did this every day.

-

Bede collected their dishes when they'd finished, placing them in the sink and filling it with hot water. He drizzled detergent over it as Gloria came up beside him. 

"Can I help? I don't mind washing dishes and I'll feel bad if I did nothing after eating your food." 

Bede glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. "Sure, if you don't mind." He looked to the mess of sauces and ingredients he'd yet to deal with. "I'll start cleaning up, then." 

"No problem!" Gloria chimed and got to work on the plates. She didn't even flinch or complain when Bede added more stuff to the sink as he cleaned, handing over the utensils he'd used when cooking. He set the wok beside her on the counter, having divided the leftovers into neat containers to go in the fridge. She'd already finished washing everything up and had begun to dry them when Bede was done wiping down the counter. 

They worked quickly and soon everything was clean and put away. Gloria brushed her hands together, satisfied.

"There! All done!" She grinned at the clean countertop. 

"You still want to try the Roselia tea? You fell asleep before I could make you any." 

"Ooh, yes please!" She beamed. "I'm always in the mood for tea!" 

"And what about cake?" Bede asked as he filled up the kettle at the sink. 

"Cake?" she gasped. "There's cake?!"

Bede smiled to himself. "Chocolate cheesecake, to be precise. I made it yesterday and haven't tried it yet. You can be my guinea pig."

"You make desserts too?!" She sighed dramatically. "Bede, you're better wife-material than I am!" 

Bede frowned. His stomach swirled strangely. Was that a compliment or not? 

"What kind of statement is that?" he scoffed. "Surely it would be husband-material instead." 

She rolled her eyes. "You'd be such a catch if you weren't so snarky all the time." 

"That's rich, coming from you." 

She poked her tongue out at him. "Yeah, but I'm the Champion so that automatically makes me a catch anyway." 

"Surely that would apply to me, as a Gym Leader, as well?" 

Gloria huffed. "I'm pretty sure your bad attitude cancels that out." 

Bede rolled his eyes. "Do you want the cheesecake or not? Because insulting me is a sure way to make sure you don't get any." 

"Wait, no, I was joking! Bede please, give me some cake! I'll love you forever!"

Silence fell.

Bede gaped at her. Heat flooded to his face and then hers when she realised what she'd said. 

"Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that! I-I meant as a friend! I didn't mean- I… um… just forget that, okay?!" Gloria buried her face in her hands and muffled a scream. "Arceus, Bede…! I'm sorry! Please, forget I said that…!" 

The kettle whistled and cut Gloria off before she could ramble any further. 

"Okay, okay!" Bede huffed, using the kettle as an excuse to busy himself and not look at her. "Just stop, alright? You're making it worse!" 

Gloria nodded, her face still firmly in her hands. 

"The… the cheesecake is in the fridge." Bede motioned towards it as he gathered the teacups and let the Roselia tea steep. 

Gloria wordlessly headed over to the fridge and found the chocolate cheesecake on a decorated glass plate. She pulled it out and brought it over to Bede. He deftly sectioned out two identical slices and placed them on the table as Gloria took the teacups over. Gloria bounced eagerly as she sat down, grinning at the cheesecake. It was a rich, chocolate colour, the base the colour of caramel. She stabbed her fork into it and took a bite, savouring the creamy taste with a sigh. 

When she drew the fork from her mouth, she saw Bede watching her. 

"So?" he asked. "I gather that your response means it's edible?"

Gloria faintly remembered something about her being a guinea pig and stared at Bede. "You didn't poison it with something, did you?" 

Bede levelled a flat stare at her. "Of course not. I changed up the recipe slightly since last time and I wasn't entirely sure if I put in too much chocolate." 

Gloria scoffed. "There's no such thing as too much chocolate!" she declared, pointing her fork at him. "Anyone who says there is is a coward and a liar." 

"I assume that means it's edible." 

"More than that! It's so good!" Gloria scooped up another bite, smiling as she ate. 

Bede's heart fluttered at her compliments. He tucked into his own slice, trying not to notice how much Gloria was enjoying it. She finished her slice in record time, leaning back in her chair with a satisfied sigh. 

"I think you missed your calling as a chef, Bede," Gloria said. She sipped at her tea happily, after pausing to smell it first, of course. 

"Too bad." 

His dry comment made Gloria laugh. The relaxing way they spent the evening was far removed from the hectic morning and afternoon they'd shared. After finishing their dessert and cleaning up, Gloria finally checked the time and found it was after seven pm. 

"I should get going," Gloria said. "Thanks for dinner - and that amazing dessert! I'll have to treat you to my curry sometime so we're even."

Bede shrugged as if he didn't care either way, pushing down the eager bubble in his chest. "Sure, if you want." 

She smiled at him. "And remember - I still owe you one for borrowing your Rapidash. Let me know how you want me to pay you back." 

"About that…" 

Gloria looked up from her phone, about to call for a sky taxi, and paused. Bede had turned his face away but glanced back at her for a moment. 

"You've thought of something?" 

He looked away. "You… are a very huggy person." 

"Yes…? I am…?" 

"You hug all your friends." 

Gloria looked confused. "Yes, I do…?"

Bede's lips twisted in frustration. "Well, you've… never tried to hug me." 

Gloria's eyes widened. "Oh, well… I… didn't think you would like that. You didn't seem to even like handshakes at the start, so I… didn't think you'd be comfortable if I hugged you." 

"That was… a while ago."

Gloria nodded slowly. 

"We're friends now." 

She stopped nodding. "Are you… saying that you want me to hug you?" 

"I… suppose that is what I am saying." He looked away. His cheeks were scorching. Heart lodged high in his throat. Gloria stepped closer and he stiffened reflexively. He snapped his eyes to her, saw her searching his face. 

"Can I hug you?" 

His heart leapt into his mouth. "I believe I already made that clear-" 

She wrapped her arms around his back and silenced him with a hug. He froze in her embrace and his brain stopped working. No thoughts formed. No words. He stood still and stiff as she leant into him, her head slotting against his chest. She was so warm. A familiar scent surrounded him and he realised it was her scent. Her silky hair tickled his neck. 

He felt her rumble of laughter against his chest. "You know, hugs are usually reciprocated," she giggled. 

Something snapped inside Bede, something that had been strung so tight for so long finally gave way and Bede wrapped his arms around her. He heard her surprised gasp but couldn't find himself to care as it felt so right to be in her embrace like this. To hug her like he'd always wanted. To hold her tight and breathe her in. It was like having a final piece of a puzzle slot into place. He felt complete. Felt warm and safe and calm. Like nothing else mattered in that moment. 

He didn't want it to end. 

"Bede?" 

Her cautious voice, the sound of his name right into his ear, snapped him back to reality. He jolted away from her like he'd been struck by lightning and thrown away. Repelled like opposite magnets, he stepped back from her, holding his arms up in a flash of panic. 

Gloria blinked at him, stunned. "Are you okay?"

Yes!" Bede cursed the squeak that leapt from his throat. He tried again. "Yes. I'm fine." 

"Okay…?" She didn't look convinced. "Was that alright?"

"Wh-What?" 

"The hug. You look uncomfortable. Are you sure that it was okay?" 

Bede stole his eyes away. "Yes. It was… fine." 

Better than fine. Better than he'd expected, better than he could have anticipated. He could still feel a ghost of her arms around him, a lingering memory of their embrace. 

"Well, if you say so…" 

"I do." 

She finally nodded. "Okay. I'll see you soon, then. I'll definitely come by when the egg hatches!" 

"Yeah. See you."

-

It was only after Gloria had left when Bede let the realisation of what had just happened crash down on him. He sank into the couch and held the back of his hand to his burning cheeks and flushed darkly. 

He had held her far too long. He'd been so absorbed in their hug, in the feeling of her warmth and how soft she felt. In how sweetly she smelled. He'd forgotten all his inhibitions, forgotten to hold back and bury his feelings, his desires towards her. 

It was only by the miracle of her obliviousness that she hadn't realised what his actions had meant. His control was slipping dangerously as he fell deeper and deeper in love with her. 

He didn't know how long he could maintain this facade, acting like she was only a friend and that his heart didn't yearn for her. 

Arceus. 

He wanted her so badly. 

-

The next few weeks that passed were akin to torture. Bede kept thinking that he saw Gloria. A flash of pink and his heart would race, the longing to be in her arms again would surge through him until he realised it was something or someone else. Her texts continuously sent his heart skittering, and he made sure not to check his phone when there were other people around lest someone see a smile pull on his face or a blush form on his cheeks. 

He was succumbing. 

-

Bede had finished with his Gym Leader duties for another evening and changed into regular clothes before preparing to leave. He'd gathered his bag and moved to leave after giving the stadium a quick once-over, when his phone buzzed to life. 

His pulse spiked when he saw Gloria's name on the screen. He answered it quickly before he'd realised it was a video call and almost dropped his phone when her face appeared. 

"Bede!" Gloria called excitedly. "Look! Look!" She turned the phone away from her gleeful face and a Galarian Ponyta came into view. He recognised the room from the background of pictures she had sent him before. Her bedroom. Ponyta slept peacefully on her bed, front hooves tucked beneath it's chin. 

"Isn't she adorable?" Gloria cooed, her hand reaching into the shot as she stroked Ponyta's fluffy mane. "I named her Pearl!" 

A smile tugged on Bede's lips. His heart softened. 

"That sounds like something you would name a Ponyta." 

Gloria's face appeared again, pouting. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

"I'm just saying, you have a track record of nicknaming your Pokemon…. interesting things." Bede smirked. 

"Interesting is good! Better than boring or strange!" 

"If you say so." 

Gloria rolled her eyes. "Are you still at the Gym? I wasn't sure if you were busy. She hatched about… maybe half an hour ago? I didn't want to bother you but I knew I had to tell you first!" 

His heart skipped. "You did?"

"Yes! Without you, little Pearl wouldn't be here!" Gloria ran her hands through Ponyta's mane. "Bede, I've only had her for half an hour and I'm already in love!" 

Bede bit back a laugh. That was so like Gloria. "Why am I not surprised?" 

"We'll have to come visit you sometime!" 

He let himself smile. "That wouldn't be so bad. I'll have to make sure that you're treating my Grandchild well." 

"Hey, you gave up your custody!" 

"I don't recall doing that." 

Gloria huffed. "Does that mean you're going to give me childcare payments?" 

"Oh, so now you're trying to extort me? Who knew the Champion would stoop so low." 

Gloria laughed. The sound was music to Bede's ears, and sent a tingle of warmth through his chest. "Fine, fine. We'll come by when I'm free next." She glanced offscreen for a moment. "I've got to go. See you later, Bede!" 

"Bye, Gloria." 

She smiled at him a second longer before the image vanished when the call ended. Bede released a tight breath as a sigh. He felt lighter. The weight in his chest was gone. 

It was strange. 

He didn't realise just how much he'd missed her until she'd appeared before him in that moment. 

For once, he didn't mind the heat on his cheeks. 

He didn't mind being in love with her. 

She'd changed his life for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up SO MUCH LONGER THAN I'D PLANNED. 
> 
> Hope u enjoyed the fluff because it killed me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! *\0/*


End file.
